


Просто быть

by fandom_Kings_2017



Series: 6_lvl_спецквест [1]
Category: Gifted (2017), Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2017/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2017
Summary: Джек не умер и даже получил корону.





	Просто быть

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Просто быть  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2017** aka [Вера Верчик](http://nevkina.diary.ru/)  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2017**  
>  **Размер:** макси, 18604 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Фрэнк Адлер/[Джек Бенджамин](https://i.imgur.com/hyKa9Qw.gif), [Джек Бенджамин](https://i.imgur.com/hyKa9Qw.gif)/Фрэнк Адлер  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма, романс  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Джек не умер и даже получил корону.  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** кроссовер с фильмом ["Одаренная"](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/odaryonnaya-2017-929348/)

Резкий порыв ветра пронесся по взлетной полосе. Затрепетали полотнища на флагштоках, поежились встречающие. Джек мысленно кивнул, глядя на солдат, двумя шеренгами выстроившихся вдоль ярко-алой ковровой дорожки — никто из них не шелохнулся. Воины, достойные Гильбоа.

— Ваше Высочество, расчетное время до посадки — одна минута, — послышалось в наушнике.

Джек посмотрел налево, где в яркой синеве неба виднелась смутная точка. Она все росла и росла, превращаясь в огромный самолет. Первый лайнер А-380, приземляющийся в новом аэропорту Шайло. Делегации послов множества стран, журналисты, звезды, бездельники, желающие засветиться в новостях. Международный авиационный комитет разве что рентгена легких каждого сотрудника не потребовал, пока аэропорт получил разрешение на прием самолетов такого типа, как исполинский аэробус.

И, конечно же, это событие не могло пройти без королевской семьи. Неважно, что на улице холод и Том снова простудится.

— Ваше Величество, пора. — Джек открыл дверь. — Надень шапку.

— Протокол, — вздохнул Том, поежился и выбрался из машины.

Джек встал позади Тома, поднял ему воротник пальто и, сняв с себя шарф, намотал на тонкую мальчишескую шею.

Сам Джек так и остался мятежным принцем, а вот из его сына Сайлас, как и обещал, вырастил короля. Люсинда забеременела через месяц после неудавшегося переворота. Ее забрали, и на долгие десять лет Джек остался запертым в комнате. Нет, немного не так. Во дворце провели ремонт, его спальню объединили с несколькими апартаментами по соседству. У Джека были кабинет, гостиная, спортзал и терраса для прогулок. Ему доставляли газеты, книги, фильмы, какие просил, любую еду и выпивку по желанию. Наверное, потребуй он он, притащили бы хастлера или наркотики. Первые годы Джек надеялся... нет, не на прощение, на смягчение сердца Сайласа. Подавал прошения о переводе на фронт рядовым, тренировался, чтобы оставаться в форме. Читал газеты, дабы оставаться в курсе новостей. Оттуда и узнал, что Дэвид Шепард был убит в Гефе, Мишель родила мертвую девочку, а Люсинда — здорового сильного мальчика. Что у королевы шалит сердце, а у наследной принцессы рецидив заболевания. Что наследный принц, Томас Сэмюэль Бенджамин, сделал первые шаги и уже машет с королевского балкона, как истинный монарх. А королеве сделана операция. И что принцесса борется, несмотря на неутешительные прогнозы.

Уход матери Джек почти не заметил за чередой протокольных мероприятий по этому поводу: бюллетени о состоянии, некрологи, биографические справки, аналитические статьи. Невероятно помпезные похороны, речи, проекты памятников, мемориальные доски, благотворительные фонды ее имени и прочая мишура, поглотившая саму суть — смерть человека.

О Мишель писали реже. И хоронили ее тихо. Но люди, стоявшие на всем пути движения катафалка, плакали искренне, а руки Сайласа, самолично заколачивавшего простой деревянный гроб, дрожали.

Джек тоже плакал. Потеря сестры причинила такую же боль, как смерть Джозефа. Он заливал горе спиртным, целыми неделями лежал на кровати, бесцельно глядя в потолок, снова пил. Почти потерял счет времени и, наверное недалеко ушел бы от сестры и матери, однажды захлебнувшись собственной блевотой, если бы не Томасина. Всего одна ее фраза насчет того, как же легко он сдается, заставила Джека взять себя в руки. Для чего — было не очень понятно, потому что он уже бросил надеяться, что Сайлас изменит решение и выпустит его из дворца. Джек тренировался, снова следил за новостями, читал книги, но как-то на автомате. Внутри он весь словно закаменел.

— Какой огромный! — прошептал Том. Джек чувствовал, что сын едва ли не подпрыгивает на месте от восторга, но внешне он оставался неподвижным.

— Невероятно огромный, — поддакнул Джек, наблюдая, как лайнер плавно снижается над взлетной полосой.

Сайлас к нему так и не явился. Зимой, когда за окном ревела вьюга и в стекла летели снежные залпы, в его комнату вошла Томасина.

— Его Величество почил, — ровно сказала она.

— Не сожалею, — так же ровно ответил Джек. Не стесняясь своей наготы, вылез из-под одеяла, надел халат. — Новая власть решила, что кормить меня слишком накладно?

У него было больше десяти лет, чтобы сжиться с мыслью, что он живой, пока Сайлас у власти. Что бы ни говорил монарх, но убить собственного сына у него не хватало решимости. А вот когда короля не станет, принца тоже нужно будет убрать, чтобы не полез вперед Тома.

— Наденьте костюм, Ваше Высочество, — тем же тоном ответила Томасина. — Вас приведут к присяге регента.

Все просто, унизительно и по-своему милосердно. Новым королем Гильбоа был назван Том, а пока он не достиг совершеннолетия, ему полагался регент. Люсинда получила от Сайласа хороший куш за отказ от прав на ребенка, больше никого из королевской семьи не осталось в живых, кроме Джека.

Насмешка судьбы. Он держал в руках корону, которую желал больше всего на свете, даже больше, чем Джозефа, и сам возложил ее на голову сына.

Самолет грузно коснулся взлетной полосы, заревели движки, придавленные реверсивными створками. Джек смотрел, как махина несется по гладкому асфальту, неуклонно замедляясь. Если бы не весь этот пафос, пилоты бы подкатили Аэробус к гейту и пассажиры спокойно вышли бы по «рукаву», а теперь им придется дрожать от холода на взлетном поле.

Том вжал голову в плечи, стараясь поглубже зарыться в шарф.

Он будет идеальным королем. Джек его не то что бы боялся, но иногда рядом с ним испытывал трепет. Как если бы в пустой комнате вам показалось чье-то присутствие. Том был очень смышленым для своих лет, отличным спортсменом. Каждый его день подчинялся строгому распорядку, ни одной минуты не тратилось зря. Тренировки, занятия, чтение дополнительной литературы, дискуссии с политиками, снова тренировки. Строгая диета, идеальная осанка, аккуратность с одеждой. Все это было естественным для Сайласа, но жутко для десятилетнего мальчишки. Глядя на то, как Том спускался к завтраку одетым в костюм и как резал омлет ножом, Джек с тоской вспоминал, как пятнадцатилетним устроил драку с сестрой, используя в качестве оружия багет. Мишель защищалась крышкой от кастрюли и контратаковала мягкими пончиками с начинкой. Ее только-только выписали из больницы, и под веселой шапкой прятались поредевшие от химиотерапии волосы, а пижама не могла скрыть выпирающих костей.

Тому не приходило в голову не пойти на урок или проспать в воскресенье до обеда. Он не капризничая ел отварную брокколи и не смотрел мультики. Джек все чаще корил себя за то, что тогда упустил скорую с Сайласом из вида — умри король в тот день, не смог бы превратить Тома в живую куклу.

Раздался лязг открываемой двери, и музыканты заиграли приветственный гимн. Джек усилием воли отогнал воспоминания и шагнул вслед за своим королем навстречу спускающимся по трапу.

Видимо, пассажиры были проинструктированы. Более или менее важные персоны задерживались на миг, приветствовали короля, произносили пару дежурных фраз. Остальные только кивали и спешили забраться в автобусы, скрываясь от пронизывающего ветра. Щелкали затворы камер, наперебой говорили корреспонденты. Аэробус стремительно пустел, и наконец вереница людей иссякла. Джек уже дал команду Стюарту подогнать машину, когда на трапе показались двое.

— Ну вот, не успели на автобус! — Крохотная девчушка топнула ногой и сердито уставилась на крупного мужчину, растерянно озирающегося по сторонам. — Как нам теперь добираться до терминала?

— Прости, я задремал, — добродушно улыбнулся детина. То есть, наверное, улыбнулся - было не разглядеть, потому что вся нижняя половина его лица густо заросла отдающими в рыжину волосами. — Может, еще один приедет, специально для таких как мы?

— И я превращусь в мороженое, — фыркнула девчонка.

Бородатый снова смутился. Девчонка бегом спустилась по трапу, подбежала к Тому. Джек дал команду отбой рванувшимся к ней охранникам. Распахнул свое пальто, давая спешившему за ней бородатому увидеть рукоять пистолета в наплечной кобуре.

— Простите, — бородатый схватил девчонку на руки. — Мэри, не приставай к королю.

— Так ты король? — Мэри вывернулась в крепких объятиях, даже не заметив, что больно ткнула бородатого коленом в живот. — Прикольно. Не подбросишь? А то у Фреда последний глаз на лоб вылезет, когда он поймет, что мы тут застряли, — сказала она, глядя на Джека.

— Я регент короля, — ответил ей Джек и вновь отогнал охрану. Они понравились ему. И девчонка, и этот неуклюжий здоровяк. При ближайшем рассмотрении он оказался молодым, мускулистым, с отличными ногами и крепкими руками. Волосы и борода были не рыжими, просто выгоревшими на солнце. Нос лоснился от загара, от уголков глаз разбегались в стороны лучики-морщинки.

— Да, конечно, — ответил Том и почти незаметно перекатился с носков на пятки и обратно. У него ноги замерзли.

— Пошли в машину, — позвал Джек раньше, чем бородатый принялся отчитывать Мэри за манеры. — Надолго в Гильбоа? — спросил, когда усадил Тома, Мэри и бородатого на заднее сиденье, а сам забрался вперед к Стюарту.

— На неделю, — ответила Мэри. — Фрэнк читает лекции по своей философии, — добавила с невероятной скукой в голосе.

— А тебе нужно сделать перерыв и поучиться, как себя вести, — с вызовом ответил бородатый. Фрэнк.

— Ты зовешь отца по имени? — спросил Том, с интересом разглядывая эту парочку.

— Фрэнк — мой дядя. — Мэри широко улыбнулась.

Значит, племянница и дядя. Джек видел сходство в их чертах, оттого и ошибся, как и Том, приняв за отца и дочь.

Машина мягко остановилась у терминала.

— Спасибо вам большое. — Фрэнк протянул Джеку руку. У него была мозолистая, широкая, совсем не профессорская ладонь. Да и тело никак не подходило к образу Диогена или другого придурочного философа. — Ваше Величество, Ваше Высочество, это честь.

— Ага, спасибо, что не дали моей заднице покрыться снегом, — вставила свое Мэри.

Фрэнк покраснел и открыл дверцу, явно желая поскорее отправиться восвояси.

— Не за что, — нарушил молчание Том. — Интересно, а кто такой Фред? — спросил, когда королевский кортеж уже покинул территорию аэропорта.

***

Выяснить оказалось нетрудно. В Гильбоа был только один университет, имевший право приглашать иностранных граждан работать преподавателями. Джеку потребовалась пара минут, чтобы выяснить, что на этой неделе у них читает лекции некий Фрэнк Адлер. Профессор философии, автор книг и обладатель кучи регалий. Несколько запросов в Интернете — и Джек узнал про его гениальную в математике сестру, покончившую с собой, и одаренную еще больше, чем ее мама, племянницу. Мэри Адлер как семечки щелкала сложнейшие уравнения, сидела в учебном классе рядом со взрослыми людьми, понимая каждое слово преподавателя, и в то же время училась во втором классе обычной школы, горделиво позировала с проектом «Мой сад» и тискала толстого кота. Одна глазница у того пустовала, зато единственный ярко-зеленый глаз светился свойственной всем рыжим котам наглостью.

«Фред» — прочитал Джек надпись под фотографией.

Нашел Джек и остальное. Судебная тяжба Фрэнка и его матери за право опеки на Мэри, нашедшаяся работа Дианы, блестящее решение уравнения, которое прежде считали нерешаемым... Эвелин Адлер взорвала научный мир работой покойной дочери — Джек нашел огромное количество статей, интервью, фотографий. А вот Фрэнк и Мэри не спешили становиться знаменитыми.

«Диана хотела, чтобы Мэри росла как обычный ребенок», — прочел Джек слова Фрэнка.

Обычный, как же. Простая девочка цеплялась бы за его ногу и боязливо оглядывалась по сторонам. Эта же лезла во все дыры, вила из Фрэнка веревки и... и была тем самым нормальным ребенком. Шаловливым, непослушным. Джек посмотрел на фотографию Мэри. Девочку запечатлели во время решения какой-то задачи. Она стояла перед аудиторией, набитой взрослыми, писала что-то на большой доске и выглядела все равно ребенком. Волосы кое-как собраны в неопрятный хвостик, одежда — джинсы и футболка — явно не знали утюга. В ее облике чувствовалась мужская рука, как ни крути. Ярко-розовый лак на обкусанных ногтях и пластиковые колечки и браслеты немного не вязались с воспитанием только дядей. Но, подумал Джек, выключая ноутбук, наверняка у Фрэнка есть подружка. А может, и не одна. На такого бабы должны пачками вешаться. И не только бабы.

Он сам не знал, когда секс перестал быть для него чем-то значимым. С Люсиндой он послушно ложился в кровать, не мешал ей прикасаться к себе, не противился реакции собственного тела на ласку. Он испытывал оргазмы — не сравнить с теми, что настигали его в постели Джозефа или других парней, но после них неплохо засыпалось. Но потом, когда ее забрали, он не хотел искать замену. Ни шлюхи, ни правая рука, ни порнуха или игрушки — ничего ему не требовалось. Тело работало нормально, и иногда он просыпался, задыхаясь от пикантных снов, с опадающим членом и мокрым пятном под животом, но и только. Выход из заточения тоже ничего не изменил. Джек не прочь был выпить, любил поесть, тренировался, гонял на машине, но ни разу не порадовал папарацци визитом в ночной клуб или прогулкой с кем-нибудь под руку.

Теперь, когда ему все было можно, желаний больше не осталось. Даже тоска по Джозефу, и та будто пылью подернулась. Он занимался политикой, очередными мирными переговорами с Гефом, экономикой и еще кучей дел, положенных королю. И пусть его правление временное и вот такое убогое, половинчатое, неважно. Он нужен сыну.

С Томом было сложнее всего. Джек боялся увидеть в нем себя — страстную натуру бунтаря, закованную в панцирь приличий и обязанностей, но по-настоящему пугало то, что представало перед глазами: Том ничего не прятал. Он в самом деле был такой. Прирожденный король, никогда не поступающий неправильно. Если Джека заставляли остужать сердце, то у его сына оно само по себе было холодным.

Или нет? Утром, когда Джек спустился завтракать, Том не сидел за столом, чинно кромсая омлет. Он оседлал высокий барный стул, вяло ковырял ложкой в миске с хлопьями и о чем-то думал.

— Я могу пригласить гостей на ужин? — спросил Том, когда Джек взял себе кружку с кофе и сел рядом.

— Конечно, — ответил он, не понимая, куда тот клонит.

— И это не будет официальным визитом?

— Если ты сам не придашь ему подобный статус. — Джек отпил кофе. — Ты, никак, влюбился? Напиши смс, пообещай сводить в кино. Не, в кино вряд ли, возни с охраной много. Скажи, что вы посмотрите фильм в кинозале дворца.

— У короля нет права на глупости вроде влюбленности, — отчеканил Том заученную фразу. — Я просто хочу узнать побольше о Фреде. Или как его там.

— А, так ты о Мэри? — понимающе улыбнулся Джек. Видимо, не один он вчера Интернет просеивал. — Пошли курьера, думаю, Фрэнк не откажется привести Мэри и Фреда.

— А ты будешь? — спросил Том, отставив нетронутые хлопья.

— Если ты захочешь. — Это был давний разговор. Том поначалу считал Джека чем-то вроде своей тени и одновременно строгого учителя. Джек с трудом убедил его не советоваться с регентом обо всем, не ждать осуждения за каждый шаг и не считать, что для него самого все происходящее — лишь обуза.

— Хочу, — Джек подвинул к нему тарелку с тостами. — Но в обмен на прогулку в парке после обеда.

— Идет, — вздохнул Том. Посмотрел на тосты, потом на Джека, снова на тосты и взял с соседнего блюда большое яблоко.

***

Мэри, кажется, ничуть не удивилась приглашению во дворец. Она снова была в джинсах и футболке, волосы в этот раз были растрепанными. В руках она несла что-то, завернутое в бумагу.

— Роберта говорит, в гости с пустыми руками ходить нельзя, — заявила она сходу, вручая сверток Тому. — Это пирожные. Вкусные, рядом с отелем продают.

Фрэнк только молча улыбнулся и удобнее перехватил большую пластиковую корзину. Он явно стремился соответствовать моменту: свежая рубашка, блейзер, классические джинсы.

— Добрый вечер, Ваше Величество, Ваше Высочество, — поздоровался он.

— По именам, у нас неофициальная встреча, — Джек протянул ему руку. — Я Джек, это мой сын Том.

— А это Фред! — заявила Мэри и открыла дверцу сбоку корзины. Из нее высунулась любопытная кошачья морда.

— У него и вправду всего один глаз! — воскликнул Том.

— Пойдем выпьем, это надолго, — ухмыльнулся Джек, когда Фрэнк поставил корзину на кресло. Мэри тут же вытащила кота, прижала к себе, потерлась носом о шерсть на загривке. Том пока несмело погладил его по лапе.

— Он не остается без Мэри, — будто извиняясь, сказал Фрэнк. — Ни у Роберты — это управляющая нашим поселком, ни в гостинице для животных. Вот и ездит с нами.

— Я бы на его месте тоже не оставался, а то вдруг вы присмотрите себе двуглазого симпатягу. — Джек разлил в два бокала виски, один подвинул к Фрэнку. — За знакомство? — спросил он, поднимая свой.

Они выпили. Потом еще. Фред дал деру с рук Мэри, и она, радостно вопя и называя его глупым засранцем, побежала вслед. Том помедлил, словно решая, а подобает ли такое поведение королю, а потом побежал следом, правда, молча. Кот спрятался под диваном, и дети уселись рядом, выманивая его оттуда игрушкой.

— Трудно с ней? — спросил Джек. Виски приятно согревал желудок, в голове шумело. Если не приглядываться к цвету волос, Мэри можно было принять за Мишель. Том же был его точной копией. Забыть о смерти сестры и родителей, о собственной судьбе — и поверишь, что это он сам вместе с сестрой гоняет по дворцу кота. У них с Мишель был карликовый пудель. Брехучий комок шерсти, не гнушавшийся описаться от восторга, если его брали на руки. Сестра смеялась, мама изображала негодование, отец добродушно улыбался. Пудель умер в день, когда Мишель поставили диагноз. Выскочил за дверь и попал под колеса отцовской машины, на которой он возвращался из больницы, где лежала Мишель.

— Без нее было труднее. — Фрэнк допил виски, молча подставил стакан для новой порции.

— Мать больше не пытается? — Джек не стал делать вид, что не знает их истории.

— У нее нет времени на Мэри, — невесело улыбнулся Фрэнк. — Знаешь, я все еще не понимаю, правильно ли поступаю.

— Поверь мне, правильно, — ответил Джек. Мэри вытащила кота из-под дивана, усадила его в кресло и выставила вперед руку с раскрытой ладонью. Том не ударил по ней своей. Он знал три языка и мировую историю, но понятия не имел об универсальном приятельском жесте одобрения. — И это уже дела получше, — добавил с горечью.

Фрэнк промолчал. Наверняка тоже погуглил, кто такой Джек Бенджамин, как докатился до участи вечного принца и про его правильного сына. Интересно, подумал Джек, а сплетни о его личной жизни Фрэнк изучал? Его никто не поймал на «горячем», история с Джозефом осталась в тайне, но слухи все равно ходили.

— Мы есть хотим! — Голос Мэри отвлек Джека от размышлений о том, какое лицо будет у Фрэнка, если его поцеловать. На него достаточно один раз взглянуть, чтобы понять: этот красавчик натуральнее свеженадоенного молока. Гей-радар, интуиция — редкостный прогон это все. Иногда ты просто знаешь, и все.

— Пошли в столовую. — Том погладил развалившегося в кресле Фреда.

— Идем, — поддержал его Джек. — Никто не возражает против спагетти?

Фрэнк и Мэри не возражали. Джек не успел заметить, как пролетело время. Ужиная, они болтали о всякой ерунде, потом все вместе играли в «виселицу», заранее договорившись, что загадывают только те слова, что знают все. Потом дети уселись смотреть какой-то мультик, а Джек и Фрэнк выпили еще виски.

— Спасибо за приглашение, — Фрэнк протянул руку. Корзина с Фредом стояла у его ног. — Отлично провели время.

— Да, ты самый лучший король, какого я знаю, — авторитетно заявила Мэри и крепко обняла Тома. Тот почти сразу обнял ее в ответ. — И ты тоже классный, хоть и грустный, — обратилась она к Джеку.

— А ты невероятно болтливая, — одернул ее Фрэнк. — Говори «до свидания» и давай уже, а то Фред сделает лужу в корзинке.

Девчонка закатила глаза и заторопилась к двери, то и дело оглядываясь.

— Приезжайте еще! — звонко выкрикнул Том.

Вошел Стюарт и сообщил, что машина подана. Джек тоже сказал, чтобы приезжали, подождал, пока за Адлерами закроется дверь, потом привлек сына к себе, обнимая за плечи.

— Не так и сложно быть просто ребенком, да? — спросил он тихо.

— Мне даже понравилось, — ответил Том и зевнул. — Они замечательные.

— Можно даже употребить слово «классные», — подсказал Джек. — Ну, что, спать?

— Я почитаю немного, — ответил Том.

— Спокойной ночи, — Джек кивнул и пошел к себе.

Уснуть, как и всегда, удалось только под утро. Джек уже привык часами лежать в кровати без сна. Раньше он думал о том, как упрочить свои позиции, как угодить отцу, как бы выкроить время для свидания с Джозефом, как остаться в живых и исполнить задуманное. Потом — когда за ним придут, чтобы сообщить о рождении сына и зачитать смертный приговор. После смерти Сайласа мыслей не было никаких. Джек просто лежал с закрытыми глазами, пока усталость не брала свое. Сегодня же он снова и снова вспоминал прошедший вечер. Смешливую Мэри, ее доброго ленивого кота и добродушного великана Фрэнка.

***

— Думаю, нужно соглашаться. — Джек покрутил в руках телефон, погладил пальцами темный экран. — Невежливо будет отказаться.

— Может, лучше у нас? — нерешительно спросил Том, неотрывно глядя на телефон.

— Пикник предполагает парк, сэндвичи и зеленые от травы колени. — Джек разблокировал телефон. — Не волнуйся, это весело, — пообещал он сыну, отправляя смс Фрэнку.

У Адлера сегодня были последние лекции, и они с Мэри приглашали Тома и Джека отметить это событие прогулкой в центральном парке Шайло. Стюарт неодобрительно качал головой, но Джек лишь резко вскинул руку, давая понять, что сейчас ему советники не нужны. Том — король, пусть еще не вступивший в полные права, но он прежде всего ребенок. У него уже отняли большую часть детства, надо пользоваться немногими оставшимися возможностями.

Знакомство с Мэри пошло мальчику на пользу. Он по-прежнему рьяно следовал распорядку дня, говорил как полагается монарху, выглядел соответствующе, но из его взгляда ушла искусственная, пугающая отрешенность. Том охотно соглашался вечерами посмотреть мультфильм, а не очередную историческую хронику, и во время тренировок не увиливал от простых подвижных игр вроде догонялок или перебрасывания мяча.

«С вас лимонад и плед». — Ответ писала явно Мэри. Джек показал смс Тому.

— Пошли одеваться, — сказал он, поднимаясь на ноги.

С этим возникла проблема. Ни у Тома, ни у Джека в гардеробе не нашлось ни одной пары джинсов. Джек кое-как вышел из положения штанами из комплекта полевой военной формы, висевшей в шкафу еще с тех времен, когда он был лейтенантом, и простым свитером, а у Тома были или классические строгие брюки, или тренировочные спортивные штаны.

— Надевай, — решил Джек. — Это пикник, в конце концов.

Том покладисто кивнул и принялся раздеваться, не забывая тщательно складывать каждый предмет одежды и убирать на свое место.

Ему явно было неуютно в таком виде, ведь тренировочные брюки и просторная толстовка предназначались для занятий спортом, но мальчик привычно подавлял эмоции, следуя требованиям старшего.

— Вот что, поехали в магазин, — решил Джек. — Фрэнку и Мэри понадобится полчаса, чтобы добраться до парка, успеем. Выберешь то, что захочешь сам.

Снова кивок. Джек потер занывший висок и взял сына за руку. Том едва ощутимо вздрогнул, но быстро расслабился.

В магазине Джек шикнул на назойливо-услужливую продавщицу и повел Тома к полкам. Рваные, тертые и нелепого кроя штаны с очень низкой мотней Том, брезгливо скривившись, отложил в сторону, а однотонные черные Джек отобрал у него сам.

— Синий и только синий, — заявил он, вытаскивая несколько пар классических моделей. — Ну, или голубые или серые.

— Голубые, — решил Том. — Ну, на них пятна от травы лучше видно. — Он улыбнулся, по-детски открыто, и Джек довольно хмыкнул.

— Ты на правильном пути, мой юный падаван. — Он подтолкнул Тома к примерочной. — Выходи в тех, что понравились больше всего, в них и пойдешь.

Том ловко вывернулся из его рук, стянул с полки несколько футболок, худи и нырнул в примерочную. Вышел он оттуда через пару минут.

— Мы берем вот это, — подозвал продавщицу Джек. Узкие темно-голубые джинсы, футболка с ярким принтом какого-то животного и серая трикотажная толстовка на молнии и с капюшоном смотрелись идеально.

***

— Тебе правда не холодно? — Мэри закуталась в огромную кофту Фрэнка и поежилась.

Наверное, для пикника было не лучшее время. Сегодня над Шайло ярко светило солнце, но земля была по-зимнему холодная и дул пронизывающий северный ветер. Пока все бегали за фрисби и снимали с дерева забравшегося туда Фреда, было нормально, но стоило расстелить плед и достать бутерброды, как дети начали дрожать от холода. Фрэнк снял с себя кофту, оставшись в одной футболке, и Джеку пришлось заставлять себя отвести взгляд от его напрягшихся сосков, отлично видных сквозь тонкую ткань.

— Поехали, — сказал Джек и принялся убирать свертки с сэндвичами, лимонад и стаканы в корзину-переноску Фреда. — Пункт «прогулка» выполнен, пункт «перекус» будет у камина.

Спорить с ним никто не стал. Том и Мэри с Фредом на руках рванули по аллее к выходу из парка, где ждала машина.

— Ему можно одному? — очень тихо спросил Фрэнк, скатывая плед в аккуратный плотный валик.

— Нет, — ответил Джек, глядя на семейную пару с коляской, неспешно прогуливающуюся по главной аллее. Маленькая собачка сорвалась с поводка, побежала по дорожке, и глава семейства бросился за ней в погоню. Фрэнк никогда не служил и не мог разглядеть в происходящем идеально сыгранный спектакль. Как и того, что мужчина держался в нескольких метрах от детей и профессионально держал периметр. С тех пор, как начальником охраны стал Стюарт, проколов не допускалось. — Я рад, что он стал об этом забывать. — Джек закрыл корзину. — Как у тебя с дыхалкой? — спросил он, без стеснения оглядывая Фрэнка.

— С чем? — переспросил Фрэнк, но Джек не стал отвечать, а сорвался с места, набирая скорость.

Фрэнк замешкался на секунду и пустился в погоню. Он бегал непрофессионально, слишком высоко поднимая колени, расходуя энергию на взмахи руками, да еще и смеялся. Через пару миль выдохнется, каким бы сильным ни был. Но до ворот парка было раза в три меньше, да и Джек бежал не в полную силу, просто получая удовольствие от возможности хоть на немного забыть обо всем, так что к машине они подоспели одновременно. Дети уже устроились на заднем сиденье, двигатель и печка работали на полную.

— Неплохо. — Фрэнк уперся ладонями в бедра и глубоко дышал. Кстати, с ритма он не сбился, хотя видно было, что кровь разогнал — щеки порозовели, мышцы на руках вздулись.

— Неплохо для такого слона, как ты, — хмыкнул Джек. Убрал корзину в багажник и сел вперед.

В машине пахло свежей травой, холодным ветром, нагретым пластиком и почти неощутимо — терпким потом. Джек ухмыльнулся и через зеркало заднего вида взглянул на Фрэнка. Тот дышал уже спокойно, но щеки еще были румяными и соски все еще выделялись под футболкой.

Дома были теплые пледы, горячий чай с пряностями и сэндвичами. Потом все уселись на диван смотреть фильм. Простенькая детская сказка, выбранная случайным способом из библиотеки онлайн-кинотеатра, но детям понравилось. А Джеку нравилось сидеть рядом с Фрэнком, касаясь своим бедром его, неспешно цедить виски и поглаживать развалившегося на его коленях кота.

— Пора домой, нам еще собираться. — Фрэнк отставил пустой стакан.

По экрану побежали титры, и Джек вдруг понял, что такого больше никогда не повторится. Ни уютных посиделок, ни проделок рыжего Фреда, ни язвительных замечаний Мэри. Не будет смеяться Том, а сам Джек больше не коснется теплых пальцев, передавая Фрэнку стакан.

Он успел подумать о том, что не может ничего предложить Адлерам, чтобы они остались. У Фрэнка и Мэри есть свой дом, любимое дело, семья, одноглазый Фред, в конце концов, а у Джека — только временная корона, обязательства и Том, не умеющий быть ребенком.

— Мэри? — позвал Фрэнк. Джек переложил сонного кота на диван и обернулся.

И Мэри, и Том спали. Долгий день, прогулка, сытная еда и чай с медом сморили их.

— Не буди, — шепотом сказал он Фрэнку. — Я покажу гостевые спальни.

Это было эгоистично, ведь Фрэнку действительно нужно было собрать вещи, выписаться из отеля и что там еще полагается, если летаешь не правительственными, а обычныи рейсами. Но Джеку ужасно не хотелось оставаться одному и ворочаться до самого утра, мучаясь бессонницей.

Фрэнк не стал возражать. Он стянул с ног Мэри кроссовки и поднял ее на руки. Джек сделал тоже самое с Томом.

Во дворце были десятки спален, их все держали в полном порядке, будто ежедневно ожидали нашествия совета безопасности ООН в полном составе. Джек кивнул Фрэнку на дверь по соседству с комнатой Тома.

— Следующая — твоя, — прошептал он, кивая влево.

Уложив сына в кровать, Джек спустился в гостиную. Налил себе еще выпить, почесал за ухом свернувшегося клубком Фреда. Он знал, что Фрэнк вернется. Всегда умел просчитывать действия людей, ну, кроме Сайласа и еще Джозефа. И мягкие шаги раздались позади всего через пару минут.

— Что будешь делать потом? — Фрэнк сел на свое место, тесно прижимаясь бедром к бедру Джека. Откинулся на спинку дивана, взял стакан, куда Джек уже плеснул щедрую порцию.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Джек. — Может, махну в кругосветку. Или король, получивший полную власть, вернет меня туда, где я провел последние годы.

— Это будет его самая большая ошибка. — Фрэнк перегнулся через него, погладил кота. — Ты сможешь уберечь Тома от нее.

— Я и себя-то не уберег. — Джек почти что дотронулся до спины Фрэнка, чтобы ощутить, как под кожей ходят тугие мышцы. Наверное, Адлер не бросил возиться с лодочными моторами, вернувшись к преподаванию. Одной философией такую форму не наработаешь.

— Поэтому с ним у тебя все получится. — Фред недовольно мявкнул и спрыгнул с дивана, растянувшись на ковре поближе к пылающему камину. Фрэнк поднялся, положил руку Джеку на плечо.

Он был абсолютно гетеросексуален, немного пьян, устал после прогулки и разомлел от тепла. Но он совершенно точно врежет Джеку по морде, стоит только попытаться поцеловать яркие от алкоголя губы.

Не врезал. Джек не понял, чему удивился больше — что борода Фрэнка не колючая, а мягкая, что в голове звенит совсем не от удара или что поцелуй не остался без ответа. Мало того, Фрэнк перехватил инициативу, но целовал мягко и скучно, будто боялся размазать помаду. Джек рыкнул, схватил его за плечи, дергая на себя, с силой прикусил пухлую губу. И Фрэнка наконец сорвало. Он яростно, голодно вылизывал его рот, кусал за губы, терся о щеки своей бородой. Подхватил Джека под задницу, норовя, как девицу, посадить себе на колени. Джек с силой ткнул кулаком ему под ребра, опустил руку на ширинку широких адлеровских джинсов, сдавил крепко стоящий член.

До спальни они не добрались. Фрэнк просто стащил Джека на ковер, потянул вверх его свитер. Широкая ладонь заученным жестом прошлась по груди. На мгновение Фрэнк замер, обескураженный тем, что вместо округлой нежной плоти и кружев тонкого белья наткнулся на жесткие мышцы, но быстро перестроился. Прошелся пальцами по напрягшимся соскам, стащил с Джека свитер, провел рукой от горла вниз, к пряжке ремня. Джек обхватил Фрэнка за шею, не давая опомниться, поцеловал и завозился с застежкой его джинсов. Стащил их до колен вместе с бельем, обхватил ладонью горячий напряженный член, умело двинул от основания к головке. Фрэнк застонал ему в губы, толкнулся. Свободной рукой Джек кое-как избавился от своих штанов и белья, поднырнул под Фрэнка, широко разводя и поднимая вверх колени.

Просить вслух не понадобилось. Фрэнк уже был достаточно возбужден и в нужной степени пьян, чтобы не отпрянуть, когда ему в живот уперся член Джека. Он торопливо, скорее механически поцеловал Джека и сунул руку между их телами, направляя свой член.

Джек слишком давно не трахался, чтобы вспомнить о смазке, и был слишком возбужден, чтобы попросить не спешить, а еще боялся, что Фрэнк все же сбросит морок и вскочит, оставив его со стоящим членом и пульсирующей задницей. Тело соскучилось по удовольствию, разум затопило алкоголем, в крови бушевал адреналин, и, когда в анус ткнулась горячая головка, мышцы просто не успели зажаться.

Адлер, если и занимался анальным сексом со своими подружками, видимо, остался в неведении о некоторых специфических правилах. Он въехал в Джека одним махом, на всю длину, и тут же начал вдалбливать его в ковер. Насухую, да еще и много лет без траха, это было больно, но в тоже время невероятно остро и сладко. Джек выгнулся, развел ноги шире, уперся пятками в ковер, ища нужный угол. Фрэнк мазнул губами по его губам и приподнялся. Схватил за бедра, вздергивая вверх, сел на пятки и задвигался размеренно, ритмично, как гидравлический поршень.

Теперь толчки были глубокие, мощные. Джек ощущал, как его задницу распирает крупный член, как головка раз за разом давит на чувствительное место, рождая давно забытое тепло глубоко внутри. Фрэнк гладил его по бедрам, бокам, щекоча кожу грубыми натруженными ладонями, неотрывно смотрел в глаза, закусывал губы. Не стонал, не кричал, только шумно дышал. На футболке проступили влажные пятна вокруг шеи и под мышками, в воздухе запахло мускусом. Джеку хотелось растянуть происходящее подольше, но в то же время нестерпимо хотелось кончить. Он обхватил свой член, начал дрочить в одном ритме с движениями Фрэнка.

Им обоим потребовалось немного времени. Фрэнк сбился с ритма, упал на локти, придавливая Джека к полу, и начал неистово вбиваться в него. И это все: ощущение тяжести чужого тела, запах пота, боль в натертой заднице, собственная рука на члене, чужая плоть, двигающаяся внутри, — сорвало Джека за черту. Он обнял Фрэнка одной рукой, заглянул в глаза и сдавленно застонал, когда по телу потекла первая колкая волна. Будто сквозь толщу воды он услышал, как коротко вскрикнул Фрэнк, ощутил, как тот дрожит, будто натянутая тетива лука, а потом все подернулось туманом, оставив только почти нестерпимое удовольствие.

***

— Ваше Высочество, кабинет министров готов к проведению совещания, — сухо сказала Томасина.

— Иду. — Джек заблокировал ноутбук и быстро встал из-за стола.

Тело предсказуемо отозвалось болью. На лице Томасины промелькнула понимающая улыбка, но она быстро взяла себя в руки. Джек не собирался даже думать о том, как она узнала, ему больше не нужно было беспокоиться о том, что все в Гильбоа узнают о том, что у принца голубая не только кровь.

Фрэнк оказался молодцом. Скатившись с Джека, благодарно поцеловал в губы, пытался поддерживать разговор, хотя было видно, что после оргазма его просто рубило, а потом вдруг умолк — кажется, понял, что сейчас эти самые «разговоры после секса» никому не сдались. Натянув на себя одежду, они уселись на диван, снова касаясь друг друга бедрами. Выпили по паре стаканов, досмотрели фильм и, пожелав друг другу спокойной ночи, разошлись по спальням. Утром Фрэнк выглядел сонным, растрепанным, каким-то мягким и домашним. Как хорошо потрахавшийся нормальный мужик — Джек улыбнулся этой мысли и аккуратно присел на стул. Ему самому хотелось завалиться в кровать, поваляться, обнимая подушку, может быть, еще поспать.

Но чего не было у обоих, так это желания поговорить о произошедшем или попробовать еще разок. Вся прелесть случайного секса в том, что он — одноразовый, и в этом Джек и Фрэнк были единодушны. За столом не было напряженности, не повисали обрывки недосказанных фраз, между ними не осталось невыясненного, непонятого. Чистое физическое влечение, идеальный секс и отличное утро.

У Тома были назначены занятия дома, и он остался провожать гостей, а Джека ждали министры. Пожимая крепкую руку Адлера, он не жалел, что это их последняя встреча, но был рад, что вчера они трахнулись. Надо взять за правило раз в пару месяцев снимать кого-то: после секса сон пришел почти сразу, тело ощущалось легким и полным сил, несмотря на ноющий зад.

Впрочем, к вечеру эта боль притухла. Отпустив министра обороны, как обычно задержавшегося дольше остальных, Джек развернулся в кресле к окну и уставился на вечерний Шайло. Самолет Фрэнка уже давно поднялся в воздух.

— Стюарт, готовь машину, — минут через пятнадцать Джек вызвал своего бессменного телохранителя.

Мышцы еще немного потягивало, но это не повод пропускать тренировку. Как и Том, Джек слишком привык следовать распорядку своего дня.

***

Он ошибся, решив, что история с Адлером закончена. Вернее, та отправилась в архив памяти, но вот Адлеры из жизни Тома и Джека исчезать не собирались. Дети успели обменяться номерами телефонов и адресами в скайпе, и редкий день теперь проходил без нового фото Мэри и Фреда, присланное по мессенджеоу, или беседы онлайн. Том приспособился спрашивать у Мэри, как решить особо заковыристые задачи по математике. Мэри скучающе поначалу и заинтересованно чуть позже слушала, как он читает по памяти стихи или пересказывает книги. Фред топтался по клавиатуре, ронял планшеты и нюхал «глазок» камеры, вызывая смех с обеих сторон. Иногда в кадре появлялся Фрэнк. Добродушно улыбался, задавал дежурные вопросы. Частенько он был одет в видавшие виды джинсы и растянутые футболки, иногда — в джинсы получше и пиджак, пару раз — в новые, ладно сидящие на нем брюки и свитер, подчеркивающий ширину его плеч.

На свидание собрался, понимал Джек, но никогда об этом не спрашивал. И не ревновал.

К концу осени наступила горячая пора утрясания бюджета будущего года, и Джек ночевал дома через раз, оставаясь прикорнуть на диване в своем кабинете. Том подхватил простуду и ложился раньше, так что в редкие появления Джек заставал лишь накрытый салфеткой ужин и тишину. К Новому году все более или менее рассосалось, но теперь всех захватила предпраздничная лихорадка. В прошлом году Том отнесся к празднику равнодушно. Послушно помогал украшать елку, дежурно улыбался во время обязательных визитов королевской семьи в больницы и приюты. Скупо обрадовался подаренному плюшевому оленю, сдержанно поблагодарил за купленную по его просьбе энциклопедию. В этом году он таскал Джека по елочным развалам, выбирая самое большое и красивое дерево, потом возился с украшениями и составлял графики посещения социально значимых мест. Он все еще реагировал невпопад и казался гораздо старше своего возраста, но помог детям в приюте слепить снеговика и искренне рассмеялся, попав Джеку в лицо снежком.

Вечером Сочельника он то и дело хватался за планшет, проверял какой-то сайт.

— Получилось! — воскликнул радостно он и кликнул иконку скайпа. Абонентом, и Джек не удивился, была Мэри. — Пакуйте вещи, — заявил он без всякого приветствия.

Джек, до того лениво просматривающий окончательный вариант бюджета, заинтересованно посмотрел на Тома.

— Я чего-то не знаю? — спросил он, отложив в сторону свой планшет.

— Я просто занимаюсь нашей системой образования, пытаясь влезть в бюджет, — улыбнулся Том. — Ну, все, Мэри, я на тебя надеюсь, — и отключил связь. Но Джек успел заметить довольную ухмылку на лице девчонки и поднятые вверх большие пальцы.

— Выкладывай, — сказал, подойдя к сыну вплотную. — И не юли, я могу наложить вето на твои решения. Я еще регент.

— Я помню. — Том перестал улыбаться. — На самом деле, ничего такого. Просто Фрэнку пора платить за обучение Мэри, а нашему университету не помешает отличный профессор на следующий семестр.

— Фрэнк не согласится, — покачал головой Джек. — Вы оба очень умные, но кое-чего все-таки не понимаете. Это так не делается.

— Он сам подал заявку, — пожал плечами Том. — Я всего лишь посоветовал министру образования зайти в мировой реестр резюме преподавателей и составить тендер. Фрэнк честно его выиграл, — улыбнулся он, — я даже не ожидал, что он берет за свою работу так мало.

— Но Гильбоа придется раскошелиться на затраты на его пребывание здесь. — Джек чувствовал подвох, уж слишком довольным выглядел Том. Но мысль ускользала, пазл пока не складывался.

— Скажи сам, — Том скрестил руки на груди. — И не криви душой, не говори, что не хочешь этого.

— Ты пригласил Адлеров пожить у нас. — Джек потер виски. Ну, с Фрэнком весьма уютно выпивать по вечерам, да и Том наконец оттаял, перестал быть похожим на механическую куклу. — Нет, я не против.

— Их рейс послезавтра. — Том придирчиво оглядел елку. — Завтра надо успеть купить подарки. И присмотреть что-то для Фреда.

— Глазной протез, — ухмыльнулся Джек.

***

Утро после Нового года вышло домашним и ленивым. Самолет из Флориды задержали из-за плохой погоды, и Адлеры приехали глубокой ночью, так что завтракали все позднее обычного. Фрэнк хмуро сидел над чашкой с кофе, Том и Мэри вяло ковыряли ложками в тарелках с хлопьями.

Джек, успевший намотать несколько миль на беговой дорожке, потягивал черный кофе без сахара.

— Если вам будет удобнее, я распоряжусь подготовить комнаты в восточном крыле, — нарушил тишину Джек. — Машина готова, водитель работает только для вас.

— Мне понравилась та комната, где я сегодня спала, — покачала головой Мэри. — И к тому же я уже вещи разложила.

— Меня все устраивает. — Фрэнк зевнул, потер лицо ладонью. — Мы точно не стесним?

— Все-таки хочешь нанести оскорбление монарху и его регенту? — Джек поднял одну бровь и улыбнулся. — Ты бы поспал, а то сейчас рухнешь прямо в кофе.

Фрэнк покачал головой и сделал еще глоток.

— Я тогда совсем расклеюсь. — Он потянулся, допил кофе. — У меня много работы. Нужно составить курс лекций, программы семинаров, — ухмыльнулся он и взял из вазы яблоко. — Никак не ожидал, что получу контракт на полный курс. Обычно я читаю отдельные лекции, так что придется перестраиваться.

— Но мы же пойдем гулять? — спросила Мэри. — Фред никогда не видел снега.

— И я уверен, он обойдется без него, — улыбнулся Фрэнк и с хрустом откусил кусок яблока. Сок потек по румяному боку и он языком подобрал капли. — Но гулять пойдем обязательно. Джек, Том, вы с нами?

— Том да, а меня ждут в министерстве, — покачал головой Джек и тоже взял яблоко. Откусил, поморщился, положил на тарелку: попалось кислое.

Никто не стал возражать или сожалеть. Есть обязанности сильнее семейных традиций и обещаний. Через несколько лет Том окажется на его месте, но пока ему лучше побыть просто ребенком. Допив кофе, Джек поднялся из-за стола, уже полностью сосредоточенный на предстоящем разговоре с главой казначейства.

***

Электропривод беговой дорожки негромко жужжал, гудели подшипники резинового полотна дорожки. Джек бежал, легко поддерживая взятый темп, и смотрел, как на мониторе меняются цифры, отсчитывая пройденную дистанцию. Одолев привычные десять километров, он остановил тренажер и легко соскочил с полотна на пол.

Жить вместе с Фрэнком и Мэри оказалось очень комфортно. Джек и сам удивлялся, как быстро привык к проделкам одноглазого кота, звонкому смеху Мэри и сонному лицу Фрэнка по утрам.

Редкий вечер теперь обходился без посиделок перед телевизором или настольных игр. Порой они спорили или рассуждали о чем-то. Было странно вспоминать времена, когда Джек неделями не произносил ни слова. Ежедневно к нему приходила горничная, чтобы убраться в комнатах, перестелить постель и повесить в шкаф чистую одежду, но ей было запрещено вступать в беседы. Да Джеку и не хотелось.

Гильбоа все еще не простило ему произошедшего. Джек прекрасно знал, что все, от министра до последнего гвардейца, подчиняются ему только ради Тома, хоть и не показывают вида. Но теперь это почти не трогало Джека. Ему было важно лишь передать сыну страну с устойчивой экономикой и воспитать Тома настоящим королем. Более милостивым, чем Сайлас, и более добрым, чем он сам.

— Не помешал? — окликнули его от двери. Джек быстро обернулся.

Фрэнк стоял, облокотившись о косяк. На нем были майка и тренировочные штаны, волосы по-домашнему растрепаны.

— Хочешь присоединиться? — Джек взял из специального крепления бутылку воды, напился. Не скрываясь, внимательно оглядел Фрэнка с головы до ног. Он и Мэри жили в Гильбоа уже полтора месяца, и Адлер ни разу не попытался под благовидным или не очень предлогом выйти в город один. Может, он закрутил роман с одной из своих студенток или совратил какую-нибудь преподавательницу?..

— Да, — коротко ответил Фрэнк, явно не догадываясь о мыслях Джека. — Раньше мне хватало возни с лодками, теперь нужно что-то придумать, а то с десертами твоего повара я скоро стану круглым.

— Приказать не готовить сладости? — усмехнулся Джек, подходя вплотную к Фрэнку. Потрогал бицепс, похлопал по спине. — Не так все и плохо, — сказал он удовлетворенно. — Пара-тройка километров на беговой дорожке, комплекс силовых — и можно не опасаться тортов с королевской кухни. Ну, или регулярный секс, — улыбнулся Джек.

Ему показалось, что на этот раз Фрэнк все-таки съездит ему по морде — уж больно красноречивое выражение лица у него сделалось. Но он лишь покачал головой.

— Сейчас не самое лучшее время искать приключений. — Фрэнк улыбнулся, потер заросший подбородок, а второй рукой хлопнул себя по животу. — Так что давай свои километры.

— Как скажешь, — ухмыльнулся Джек и принялся настраивать тренажер.

И чего он заговорил о сексе? Понятно же, что прошлый раз был случайностью, результатом излишнего возлияния.

Бегун из высоченного, тяжелого Адлера был неважный. Он одолел отмеренные Джеком два километра на минимальной скорости, но пульс у него был на высшей границе нормы, да и видок на второй половине дистанции оставлял желать лучшего. Или был мечтой порнографа, смотря с какой стороны смотреть: лицо раскраснелось, сбитое дыхание вырывалось со свистом. Грудная клетка ходила ходуном, живот поджимался. И это даже не говоря о заднице. Джек не сообразил вовремя пересесть так, чтобы видеть только лицо Фрэнка, и просто не мог не глазеть на подпрыгивающие в такт шагам упругие полушария. Хорошо хоть хватило сил не протянуть руку, чтобы потрогать.

— Отлично, — отпив воды, кивнул он, когда Фрэнк сошел с остановившейся беговой дорожки и уперся ладонями в колени, переводя дух. — Выносливость — не твоя сильная черта, но, думаю, ты компенсируешь это силой. Прошу, — он сделал приглашающий жест, указывая на скамью для жима от груди. — С чего начнем?

— Давай восемьдесят килограмм, не хочу завтра напоминать деревянного солдата. — Фрэнк с готовностью улегся на скамью. Устойчиво расставил ноги, обхватил гриф штанги, примерился удобнее.

С первого же жима Джек понял, что вес, выбранный Фрэнком, самый подходящий для него. Упражнение давалось ему с трудом, мышцы на руках и груди вздувались от нагрузки, вены тут же вспухли. Но не было дрожи, характерной для слишком большого груза. Фрэнк не скромничал, выбирая вес, но и не переоценил свои силы.

Он осилил три подхода по пятнадцать раз. Последние несколько дались ему непросто, и приходилось по-настоящему страховать, а не просто стоять рядом, но Джек не стал его останавливать.

— Сразу видно, что с железками тебе сподручней. — Джек бросил Фрэнку полотенце, протянул руку, чтобы помочь подняться.

— Никогда не любил бег и все с ним связанное. — Фрэнк сначала вытер лицо, шею и руки и только потом схватился за протянутую ему ладонь. — Твоя очередь? — спросил он ровным голосом, но Джек мог поклясться, что заметил в его глазах озорные искры.

— Мне нужно снять несколько блинов. — Джек подошел к штанге. — Я, наоборот, терпеть не могу силовые. Зато бежать хоть целый день.

Именно поэтому он выбрал разведку, когда поступал в армию. Сайлас скупо похвалил его, но не стал особо скрывать, что сын короля должен не прятаться в тени, выглядывая из-под кустов и шпионя под покровом ночи, а быть во главе атаки, вести войска в битву, показывать пример собственной храбростью. А Джек обожал разведку, где успех не зависит от дальнобойности твоего оружия или величины магазина. Где все решают хладнокровие, умение быстро принимать решения.

И его тело было приспособлено для разведки. Даже сейчас, десять лет спустя, он был по-мальчишечьи стройным и гибким. Мог бесконечно долго оставаться в любой позе, чем часто бесил грузных министров, ерзающих на баснословно дорогих креслах. Но, увы, сколько не нянчи штангу, рельефа бодибилдера ему не видать.

— Давай я подстрахую. — Фрэнк медленно встал со скамьи. Повел плечами, встряхнул руками, сбрасывая с мышц напряжение.

— Смотри не урони. — Джек улегся на нагретую Фрэнком скамью, глянул на него снизу вверх. — Я, конечно, не король, но все равно тебе припишут покушение на венценосную особу.

— Постараюсь не омрачить сегодняшний день такой страшной трагедией, — предельно-серьезно заверил Фрэнк и легко снял штангу со станины. — Принимай.

Даже пятьдесят килограммов Джеку удалось отжать от груди только два десятка раз. Но Фрэнк, кажется, не счел это за слабость. Он или принял предупреждение за чистую монету, или просто привык делать все с запасом — страховал каждый жим, нависая над Джеком. От него пахло мылом, потом, разгоряченным телом. Джек подумал, что боль в сломанных ребрах, если ему на грудь упадет-таки штанга, будет ничтожной платой за то, что Фрэнк бросится ее поднимать, наклонится еще ниже, а может, даже поцелует, решив сделать искусственное дыхание.

— Думаю, тебе достаточно. — Голос Фрэнка выдернул Джека из задумчивости. — Очень впечатляюще для твоего телосложения.

— Мне казалось, ты не знаток мужских прелестей. — Джек отпустил штангу, давая Фрэнку возможность положить ее в петли держателя, но подниматься не спешил. Мышцы приятно горели, тело ощущалось почти невесомым, а на душе было весело.

Фрэнк еще раз оглядел его, буквально облизал, и Джек не без удовольствия заметил, что на уровне паха взгляд задержался. Ему показалось, что Фрэнк качнулся, двигаясь навстречу ему, но тут дверь с грохотом распахнулась.

— Вот вы где, мы обыскались! — Мэри вбежала в тренажерку. Том отстал на пару шагов. — Джек, там к тебе какой-то стремный мужик заявился. Вид делает, будто пуп земли.

— Отец, прибыл советник Милтон. — Том выглядел озадаченным.

— Я его вызывал, — на ходу соврал Джек, чтобы не пугать Тома. Визит военного советника к нему домой, да еще без предварительного доклада — ничего хорошего это не предвещало. — Заигрался в штанги.

Ему пришлось сдерживать себя, чтобы плавно подняться со скамьи, потрепать Тома по волосам, погладить примчавшегося вслед за всеми Фреда и спокойно выйти в коридор.

***

— Все плохо? — спросил Фрэнк, сквозь бокал глядя на огонь в камине.

Они с Джеком смотрели футбольный матч после того, как дети ушли спать.

— Не волнуйся, при малейшей угрозе я отправлю тебя и Мэри домой. — Джек отпил из бокала, посмотрел на блики пламени в гранях колец на своей руке. — С выплатой полного оклада, разумеется.

— Иди ты, твое высочество, с такими разговорами, — ледяным тоном ответил Фрэнк.

— И куда же мне идти? — Джек отпил еще, глянул на Фрэнка. — Только без твоих фирменных приколов от философии. Хочу точного маршрута.

— В кровать, — тон Фрэнка смягчился. — Том еще слишком мал для войны.

— О войне речи не идет. — Джек отставил бокал. — Геф не рискнет на открытое противостояние. Из опасения вызвать гнев мировой общественности и все такое. И финансово мир с Гильбоа для Гефа гораздо выгоднее.

— Но зачем-то этот бугай приходил сегодня? — спросил Фрэнк.

— Потому что в мирное время тоже воюют, — устало улыбнулся Джек. Залпом допил свой виски, откинулся на спинку дивана, закрыл глаза. — Подковерные интриги, мелкие заговоры, фавориты и попавшие в опалу... все как всегда при королевском дворе. Милтон просто слишком радеет за службу, и, как многим солдатам, ему не хватает выдержки.

— Хреновый ты король, раз твои подданные не могут утерпеть до утра, чтобы доложить новости. — Фрэнк толкнул стакан Джека бутылкой. Джек кивнул, соглашаясь выпить еще.

— Хреновый ты политик, философ, — улыбнулся он и поднес к губам стакан. — Если правильно сообщить новость, можно получить выгоду для себя.

Фрэнк хмыкнул. Помолчал, потом поставил стакан на стол.

— Ладно, политик, уговорил, — сказал он тихо. Джеку не нужно было открывать глаз, чтобы быть уверенным: он улыбается. Его губы блестящие, ярко-алые, борода золотится отблесками от пламени в камине. Щеки раскраснелись от алкоголя, а глаза устало прикрыты. — Ну что, спать? — зевнув, спросил Фрэнк.

— А есть варианты? — Джек открыл глаза, лениво приподнял голову и посмотрел на Фрэнка.

Они никогда не упоминали о том, что занимались сексом. И вроде всех это устраивало. И, наверное, не лучшая идея была что-то менять, но Джек не хотел тормозить. Адлер настолько очевидно любил сиськи, что было непонятно, как он умудрялся не дергаться каждый раз, оставаясь с Джеком наедине. Ведь не мог же не вспоминать, как втрахивал его в ковер в этой самой комнате. И уж точно сравнивал с предыдущими и последующими, кто оказался в его постели.

Или, как истинный философ, подогнал под случившееся какую-нибудь заумную теорию и успокоился?..

— Что там с вариантами? — переспросил Джек и пихнул играющего в молчанку Фрэнка пяткой в лодыжку. — Эй, не спать.

— Не сплю. — Фрэнк потянулся, заложил руки за голову и уставился в потолок. — Просто пытаюсь прикинуть, насколько хреновые новости тебе сегодня принесли, раз ты таким образом меняешь тему.

— Бесполезно утверждать, что как мог, уважал твои гетеросексуальные предпочтения и держал себя в руках, пока от алкоголя крышу не снесло? — Джек допил виски и отставил стакан.

— Провальная попытка, — широко, и как показалось Джеку, удовлетворенно улыбнулся Фрэнк. — Мы с тобой выпили совсем немного, и ты не пытался меня склеить две недели назад, когда на нашей совести было две бутылки за вечер.

— Но и ты не выставлял свое пузо, как кот на первом весеннем солнце. — Джек пересел вплотную к Фрэнку, положил ладонь ему на бедро. — Ну, так что с вариантами? К тебе, ко мне или каждый в свою кровать? Этот диван неплох, но я еще слишком трезв, чтобы снова рискнуть быть застигнутым кем-то из детей.

Фрэнк не подвел и на этот раз. Не стал ломаться, мямлить, что сегодня не лучшее время и что стоит попробовать в другой день. Не заглядывал в глаза, пытаясь решить, что же такого услышал Джек, не искал какой-то подоплеки. Просто сказал:

— Ко мне, — и первым поднялся на ноги.

В этот раз Джек заставил его воспользоваться кремом для рук и не спешить в начале. И пусть пришлось поначалу глубоко дышать и комкать в руках простыню, пока тело привыкло, но в целом было круче, чем в прошлый раз. Фрэнк точно осознавал, с кем он в постели, целовал жестко, голодно, крепко сжимал, гладил с нажимом. Трахал с оттяжкой, одной рукой поддерживая под спину, а второй двигал по члену Джека в такт своим толчкам. А потом, когда оба кончили и совершенно выбились из сил, рухнул, придавливая всем весом к кровати, и почти сразу отрубился. Джек кое-как перекатил его на бок, вытерся собственными трусами и, обняв горячего расслабленного Фрэнка поперек живота, уснул, приказав себе до утра не думать о том, что узнал от Милтона.

***

Но утром все пошло не по плану. Джек проснулся не как обычно — резко, рывком, будто кто-то выдернул его за ногу из-под толщи воды, — а медленно, словно выныривал из глубины. Тело еще не успело стряхнуть сонное оцепенение, чувства одно за другим приходили в себя. Джек знал, что он спал не в своей комнате и не один. Ощущал, как сильные руки крепко обнимают его, а к спине притиснулось горячее тело.

Это было неправильно. Не секс — Джек, если честно, и повторил бы через пару дней. А то, что не ушел к себе. С этого — совместных ночевок, поисков своих носков под его кроватью и завтраков на крохотной кухне студенческой квартиры — и началось все тогда. Джек и сам не успел заметить, как прирос к Джозефу всей кожей с мясом... Сейчас, впрочем, все это казалось почти что нереальным. В первую очередь потому, что сам Джек больше не верил во все эти глупости про любовь, и за десять лет, кажется, совсем разучился чувствовать.

Фрэнк завозился, просыпаясь, обнял его еще крепче, вжался в задницу хорошим утренним стояком. Погладил по животу, потерся о плечо Джека, щекоча кожу бородой.

— Адлер, ты дорвался, что ли? — спросил Джек, почувствовав чужие пальцы на своем члене. — Мэри не примчится с утра пораньше?

— У нас с ней уговор, — беспечно отозвался Фрэнк, целуя Джека между лопаток и недвусмысленно потираясь членом о его зад. — И я запер дверь.

— Значит, заговор? — Джек перевернулся на спину и обнял Фрэнка за плечи. Тот широко улыбнулся, перекатился сверху, всунув колено между ног Джека, и впился в его губы жадным поцелуем.

Джек закрыл глаза и позволил возбуждению вытеснить из головы все до единой мысли. Почему нет, если ему попался понятливый и неболтливый партнер с отличным членом?..

Кажется, Адлер с каждым разом все больше входил во вкус. Когда он, сыто улыбнувшись, наконец откатился в сторону, вытягиваясь на свободной половине кровати, Джек был поцелован во всех приличных и не очень местах, не ощущал ни единой кости в теле и был абсолютно, почти невыносимо удовлетворен.

— Думаю, с играми в то, что ничего такого не произошло, можно покончить, — хрипло сказал Фрэнк, с хрустом потягиваясь.

— Предлагаешь перейти к следующей фазе? — Джек перевернулся на бок, подпер голову рукой. — Регулярный секс на постоянной основе?

— Если тебе так можно. — Фрэнк, оказывается, ни на минуту не забывал, с кем он.

— Мне можно все. — Джек мягко погладил кончиками пальцев его бороду. — По крайней мере, за это я уже расплатился.

Фрэнк перехватил его руку, открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но на прикроватной тумбочке зазвонил мобильник Джека. Понятливо кивнув, он быстро встал с кровати и направился в ванную.

— Слушаю. — Джек посмотрел на часы. Половина восьмого утра. — Да, Томасина, я помню. Спасибо.

День королевского суда. Может, стоит уже упразднить эту заведенную Сайласом традицию?.. Или раз в год можно потерпеть, а Том, когда достигнет совершеннолетия, пусть сам решает?

***

— Отец, можно?

— Да, входи, — Джек отложил в сторону очередной доклад министра экономики. — Как прошел день?

Том скривился, закатил глаза, и Джек не мог не улыбнуться, ясно увидев в этой гримасе Мэри. Мальчишка забрался с ногами в кресло напротив стола и снова стал серьезным.

— Не понимаю, как можно быть повернутым на этой математике, — сказал он со вздохом. Схватил со стола Джека карандаш, покрутил его в пальцах. — Скука смертная же!

— Кому-то управление страной тоже кажется скучным, — заметил Джек.

— Ага, Мэри мне об этом каждый день говорит, — согласился Том. — Пап, у нас проблемы? — спросил он, глянув на Джека с совсем не детской серьезностью.

— Превентивные меры. — Джек не собирался скрывать от сына, что усиление охраны произошло не случайно, но и не хотел пока раскрывать все карты. Том только научился быть ребенком, и Джеку совсем не хотелось обрывать его детство. — Молодец, что заметил.

— Да тут слепой бы — и то заметил, — без улыбки ответил Том. — Хорошо, хоть Мэри в вечных облаках своих функций летает, а то перепугалась бы.

Джек покрутил кольцо на безымянном пальце.

— Не говори Фрэнку, — попросил он сына. — Я не заставляю тебя врать, если он спросит напрямую, просто не начинай этот разговор первым.

— Об этом можно было и не предупреждать, — отрезал Том, став в этот момент на удивление похожим на самого Джека и лет на десять взрослее его реального возраста. — Ты скажешь мне, если нужно будет действительно беспокоиться?

— Непременно. Пока стандартные вводные охраны особо важных персон: похищение ради выкупа, фанатики-сторонники свержения монархии, просто нездоровые люди, педофилы и политические выродки, любители иметь в загашнике заложника повлиятельнее. — Джек прикусил ноготь.

— Все как всегда, Сайлас мне каждое утро об этом говорил. — Том хлопнул по столу ладонью и поднялся на ноги. — Как думаешь, получится на выходные съездить в наш коттедж? Там периметр можно закрыть, и Мэри с Фрэнком не догадаются.

— Ты сам ответил на свой вопрос, — улыбнулся сыну Джек. — Прости, мне надо еще поработать.

Том кивнул, пробежал пару шагов, потом словно вспомнил, что он король, и зашагал степенно, держа спину идеально прямо. Затем вдруг встряхнул руками и во всю прыть припустился по коридору. Джек снова улыбнулся, слушая топот, отражающийся от стен, и вернулся к докладу.

***

Уговаривать выехать на выходные за город никого не пришлось. Но вот оставить дома Фреда не получилось. Джек обещал коту трехразовое питание и круглосуточное почесывание спины, игру в мячик по первому требованию — в замке было достаточно слуг, — но Мэри стояла насмерть, поддерживаемая Томом.

— Ладно, но если он решит стать отшельником и смоется из дома, искать его никто не пойдет, — заявил Фрэнк, до этого молча наблюдавший за бушующими страстями. — Все, Мэри, марш собираться. И чтобы никаких ноутбуков!

— Она показала язык, когда очутилась за твоей спиной, — прошептал Джек ему на ухо, дождавшись, чтобы Том и Мэри ушли.

— Хоть не пнула, уже хорошо, — Фрэнк ухмыльнулся в бороду. — Почему мы едем?

— Просто отдых, могу поклясться, — ответил Джек. — Кажется, мой сын надумал поухаживать за приглянувшейся ему девочкой.

— С королевским, я так понимаю, размахом, — фыркнул Фрэнк и, подойдя вплотную, положил руку Джеку на плечо. — Гильбоа сможет остаться на двое суток без королей? Тебе надо выспаться.

— Вполне, — пообещал Джек. — Все, пошли собираться.

Фред был очень умным котом и не собирался пробовать вольную жизнь. Он оккупировал кресло у камина и дрых, время от времени поворачиваясь к пламени то одним, то другим боком. Джек нашел в кладовой старые сани, помнящие его еще ребенком, и они с Фрэнком катали хохочущих, раскрасневшихся от легкого мороза детей. К обеду выглянуло солнце и начало пригревать. Снег стал рыхлым и липким, превратив сани в неподъёмную колоду.

— Айда лепить крепость, — позвал Джек.

Они провозились до темноты и построили настоящую цитадель со сторожевыми башнями, секретными проходами и огневыми точками.

— Вы с тетей Мишель тоже такую строили? — спросил вдруг Том.

Джек снял промокшие насквозь рукавицы, растер замерзшие пальцы.

— Когда были совсем маленькими. Сайлас всегда помогал нам, — ответил он. — Зови всех в дом, утром будем играть, а то, наверное, уже вымокли до трусов, и с завтрака не ели ничего.

— Короли о трусах не говорят, — весело хмыкнул Том, но полез на снежную стену звать Мэри и Фрэнка, самозабвенно выкапывающих катакомбы.

Краем глаза Джек уловил движение вдали. Повернувшись, он успел заметить, как на снег рухнул темный силуэт, и к нему подбежали несколько человек, одетых в белые тактические костюмы. В нагрудном кармане завибрировал телефон.

«Ноль сто двадцать, ноль двести десять», — прочел он сообщение. Кодированное известие о нарушении периметра неизвестным и о том, что охранники легко ранили его при задержании.

«Синий», — набрал Джек в ответ. Этот шифр означал сохранять бдительность, к активным действиям не переходить, допросить нарушителя, провести необходимые следственные действия.

Он обещал эти выходные Тому. Охрана не зря ест свой хлеб, с остальным пусть разбирается Томасина.

— О сущем, бытии и насущном слагаем мы песню! — раздалась из-под крепости незамысловатая песенка, спетая на два детских голоса. Исполнители, правда, не договорились, на какую мелодию будут перекладывать свои шедевральные стихи, каждый тянул что-то свое, образуя невероятную разноголосицу.

— Хлеба нам подайте, люди добрые! — закончил Фрэнк, тянувший что-то свое, жутко фальшивое.

— Прошу, честнЫе рыцари, под мой кров. — Облокотившись о стену, Джек протянул руки. — Служите мне верно, и за моим столом будет вам хлеб!

— И мясо! — заявила Мэри. — Все, пошли уже, я задницу отморозила, — она красноречиво накрыла означенную часть ладонями.

— Леди не говорят слово «задница», — заметил Фрэнк. — Но она и вправду замерзла.

Он раскраснелся, в бороде застряли снежинки. Джек пальцами собрал их.

— Греться всем, — и подставил руки, когда и Том, и Мэри одновременно прыгнули на него с двух сторон.

Идти по глубокому мокрому снегу с двумя детьми на руках было трудно, и, наверное, Джек завалился бы в сугроб, если бы Фрэнк не поддерживал сзади. Очутившись в доме, они загнали детей под горячий душ в хозяйской и гостевой ванных, а сами растерлись полотенцами, переоделись в сухое и отправились на кухню.

— Хорошо быть королем, — заметил Фрэнк, когда Джек достал из холодильника лотки с готовыми блюдами. — Готовка для меня так и осталась сущим адом.

— Иногда прутья золотой клетки сжимаются слишком плотно. — Джек вытащил из бумажного пакета буханку хлеба, поставил лотки в микроволновку греться и принялся нарезать хлеб. — Порой казалось, что это делалось специально. Слуги приносили сервированные блюда, в комнатах убирали, стирали и гладили одежду. А мне оставалось только сходить с ума от безделья.

Фрэнк, расставлявший тарелку, замер.

— Ты не пробовал изменить что-то? — спросил он.

— А зачем? — пожал плечами Джек. — Сменить камеру во дворце на такую же, но в личной королевской тюрьме? Какой смысл? Сайлас не допустил бы суда надо мной и содержания мятежного принца на общих условиях. Вина моя была очевидна и доказана... — Он помолчал, перекладывая ломти хлеба в корзинку. — Кстати, у меня не отбирали шнурки, ремни и все такое. Жить — это был мой осознанный выбор.

— Ты думал, что после смерти Сайласа все будет по-другому? — Фрэнк принялся за столовые приборы. — Или надеялся на прощение?

— Скорее, это было из-за упрямства. — Таймер на микроволновке оглушительно звякнул, и свет внутри нее погас. — Сайлас был уверен, что я сведу счеты с жизнью. Или попытаюсь сбежать, или нападу на слуг. Он не мог убить меня сам, приговорив к казни... это не жизнью Шепарда играть... Но хотел, чтобы я сдох.

Они молчали до тех пор, пока на запах рагу и свиных ребрышек не пришла Мэри, а следом — Том. Фрэнк, не говоря ни слова, налил выпить, Джек так же молча стукнул донышком своего стакана о край его и залпом проглотил спиртное.

Набегавшиеся на свежем воздухе, после плотного ужина дети почти сразу осоловели. Какое-то время они еще боролись с усталостью, слушая, как Фрэнк читает вслух историю невероятного путешествия одного хоббита, потом сдались и уснули на большом диване в обнимку. Фред устроился у них в ногах, исправно мурлыча и вылизывая ярко-рыжий бок. Какое-то время Фрэнк еще читал, а Джек молча смотрел на ярко пылающий камин. Было ли случайностью случившееся сегодня? Стоит ли доверять военным советникам, утверждающим, что все в порядке, верить ли паранойе Милтона или поддаться своей собственной, во сто крат более сильной?

— Пойдем? — Фрэнк тронул его за рукав. — Их пушкой не разбудишь до самого утра.

— Пошли, — Джек тряхнул головой, отгоняя мысли.

Он притиснул Фрэнка к двери его спальни, едва они очутились в ней.

— К хорошему быстро привыкаешь, — усмехнулся Джек, целуя Фрэнка. Потерся о его бедро ноющим пахом.

— За десять лет наверстываешь, — прошептал тот ему в губы и резко толкнул в грудь. — Ложись, хочу на тебя посмотреть.

— А до этого что, с закрытыми глазами трахал? — Джек послушно отступил назад. Сел на кровать, подтянулся выше, лег, опираясь на локти, и взглянул на Фрэнка из-под ресниц. — Ну, как? — спросил он, облизав губы.

— Еще не разглядел. — Фрэнк забрался на кровать, мигом оседлал бедра Джека. Подцепил его футболку, потянул вверх. — Произведение искусства, — сказал он, улыбнувшись, когда Джек отбросил в сторону ненужную тряпку и вернулся в прежнее положение.

Всегда, когда они занимались сексом, вел Адлер. Ну, вернее, он трахал Джека, а не наоборот. Джеку в принципе нравилось снизу, да и Фрэнк был еще слишком свежим «товаром», так сказать, чтобы созреть для реверса. Но ведущим был Джек. Он провоцировал, он делал первый шаг, он задавал ритм, избавляясь от одежды или раздвигая ноги. В этот раз хозяином положения был именно Фрэнк. Он ласкал каждый миллиметр кожи Джека, широко проводил ладонью от горла до ремня брюк, с силой сжимал его давно вставший член через ткань, осторожно прикасался к застарелым шрамам — на плече от огнестрела, резаный на ребрах, рваный — на локте, хирургический, оставшийся после удаления аппендикса. Фрэнк сам стащил с Джека штаны и белье, сжал в руке влажный на конце член, а потом бесстрашно, но с закрытыми глазами, коснулся губами головки.

Под пальцами Джека, рассеянно гладившего его по спине, напряглись мышцы. Адлер замер, решая что-то, а потом высунул язык и быстро облизал головку. Снова завис и, наконец, принялся за дело всерьез.

Вернее, попытался. Взять глубоко он не смог бы, это дело практики, да Джек и не любил «глубокую глотку», если честно. Ему куда больше нравилось, когда плотно обхватывали губами головку, с силой сосали, а руками мяли яйца. Фрэнк же явно опирался на опыт с девушками — он почти невесомо лизал, иногда осторожно надавливал. Его движения лишь сбивали возбуждение и разочаровывали.

— Погоди, — Джек сел, обхватил его голову руками. Привлек к себе, поцеловал жарко, почти грубо. — Тут немного другой принцип, — сказал он, тяжело дыша. — Представь, чего хотел бы сам.

Фрэнк кивнул и снова нырнул вниз. И на этот раз — у Джека промелькнула мысль, что большой мальчик, оказывается, любит крепкую руку — все было как надо.

— Все! — выдохнул Джек буквально через несколько минут и резко рванул Фрэнка наверх. — Все... — и выгнулся, сжимая член в кулаке.

Он отдышался, опрокинул зачарованно смотрящего на него Фрэнка на спину, рванул молнию на его джинсах. Приспустил их, вытащил на волю тяжелый, подрагивающий член, и взял его в рот. Пришлось дышать мелко и часто, подавляя тошноту, но получилось расслабиться и пропустить в горло. Фрэнк застонал, посмотрел на Джека удивленно и как-то восторженно и положил руку ему на затылок. Джек кивнул, разрешая, и его тут же уткнули носом в жесткие кудряшки в паху.

Довольно скоро Фрэнк сдернул Джека с себя, поцеловал и опрокинул на спину. Перекинул ногу через его грудь, погладил по щеке, и, когда Джек приглашающе открыл рот, въехал по самые яйца.

Кажется, не только Адлер любил пожестче, с восторгом подумал Джек. Несмотря на недавний оргазм, он снова возбудился от того, что его трахали в горло, натягивая, как последнюю портовую шлюху. Когда в горло ударила горячая струя, а Фрэнк застонал, вцепившись в спинку кровати, чтобы не рухнуть на Джека, тому хватило пары движений рукой на члене, чтобы кончить второй раз.

***

— Вот это я понимаю — уик-энд, — довольно сказала Мэри, устраиваясь удобнее. — И Фреду понравилось.

— Фред проспал все два дня, — рассмеялся Фрэнк. Он забрался на пассажирское сиденье и оглянулся назад, чтобы проверить, что Мэри и Том пристегнулись. Переноска с Фредом стояла посередине заднего сиденья, и кот высовывал из окошка любопытную одноглазую морду.

— Ему понравилось здесь спать! — невозмутимо ответила Мэри. Скрестила руки, насупилась, но под взглядом Фрэнка со щелчком пристегнулась.

Джек воткнул в ухо беспроводную гарнитуру и завел двигатель. После нарушения периметра больше ничего не случилось, от Томасины не было никаких известий, значит, ситуация и правда не слишком серьезна. Как бы ни относилась Томасина к нему лично, жизнь короля для нее священна. Была бы угроза для Тома или Джека, она непременно нарушила бы их безмятежность.

Гадая, знает ли Томасина о том, что Джек трахается с Фрэнком, и какой код существует у нее для обозначения этого действа, он включил передачу и плавно тронул машину с места.

Они добрались до Шайло без каких-то препятствий. Дети играли в слова, в «перемножь числа, составляющие номер впереди идущей машины, быстрее меня», Фрэнк дремал, так что никто не заметил, что Джек несколько раз менял маршрут, сделав в результате небольшой крюк, иногда резко отпускал машины или вдруг догонял. Ничего особенного, скорее даже привычка для того, кто служил в разведке.

Хвоста он не обнаружил ни разу, хотя петлял так замысловато, что пару раз его даже Стюарт терял. Джек завел машину в гараж и еще долго сидел на водительском сидении, ожидая сообщений с новыми кодами. Потом, когда дети унеслись клянчить у повара пирожных к чаю, а Фрэнк занялся выгрузкой вещей, поднялся в свой кабинет. На электронной почте ждали несколько писем — рапорты о случившемся, протоколы допросов, описания следственных действий. Этот человек, нарушивший периметр, был одиночкой.

— Ты идешь? — Фрэнк заглянул в кабинет.

— Пара минут, — пообещал Джек. — Загони наших отпрысков зубы чистить и распакуй то, что доставили из аптеки. — он улыбнулся, зная, насколько нравится Фрэнку эта улыбка.

Сработало на сто процентов. Фрэнк ухмыльнулся в бороду и плотно закрыл дверь. Джек вздохнул, подумал о том, что насколько все было проще в этом мире, если бы проблемы решались флакончиком смазки, и отправил несколько писем. В конце концов, надо было выяснить, в чем тут дело.

***

Наверное, Томасина была права. Нет никакого второго дна, тайного заговора и прочего: всего лишь одинокий фанатик, выследивший Джека и не простивший ему попытки захватить власть. Уже состоялся суд, вынесен приговор. Донесения всех без исключения советников, начальников и прочего служивого люда были словно под копирку: в королевстве все спокойно. Джек снял дополнительные посты охраны Тома, вернул режим дежурств королевских гвардейцев в стандартный. Только Стюарт и его личные люди работали на износ, успевая буквально везде.

И даже они неделя за неделей сообщали: уровень угроз ниже среднего. Джек подписал прошение о помиловании от мужчины, пытавшегося подойти к его коттеджу, гарантировал ему условный срок и почти успокоился. Полностью расслабляться было нельзя никогда, жизнь монарха — это всегда слишком сладкий куш. Но он вернулся в привычное уже состояние «всегда начеку», вбитое с детства ещё Сайласом.

Фрэнк все больше осваивался. Не только в постели, куда он теперь ежедневно затаскивал Джека, чаще всего — оттрахать с огоньком, толком и расстановкой, но порой просто сгружал его под одеяло полумертвого от усталости, гасил свет и по-медвежьи обнимал, сводя на нет все попытки встать и снова взяться за работу. Он повадился напрашиваться на утренний секс — иногда ленивый, ласковый и теплый, чаще торопливый и оттого еще более сладкий.

Джек слишком привык, что любое затишье — признак надвигающейся бури, и потому не брался анализировать происходящее. Но они притерлись друг к другу. Все. Том и Мэри носились по дому, читали, рубились в компьютерные игры, гоняли Фреда, ломали ему охоту на живущих под крышей голубей. Том полюбил хлопья, Мэри перестала отодвигать от себя овсянку. Девочка чаще стала говорить правильно, взвешивала слова, а Том, если был дома, мог позволить себе произнести слово-паразит, вроде «типа».

Фрэнк уйму времени проводил в личной королевской библиотеке. Он готовил к печати монографию, что-то невероятно занудное о типах мышления или еще чего-то там — Джек честно пытался вникнуть, но бросил это дело и просто кивал, слушая заумные выкладки. Они вместе потели в спортзале, готовили детям нехитрый, но довольно здоровый ужин, засиживались перед телевизором. И занимались сексом.

Никто не говорил о будущем. Если и задумывались о том, что будет, когда контракт Фрэнка закончится, все четверо предпочитали молчать. У самого Джека промелькнула пару раз мысль, что снова привыкнуть спать одному будет труднее, чем после смерти Джозефа, но он старательно затолкал ее поглубже. Он больше не имеет права на ошибку и жить будет здесь и сейчас, а не в гипотетическом завтра.

Примерно раз в две недели звонила мать Фрэнка. С ним самим говорила натянуто, сухо. Вскользь интересовалась, как движется книга, неохотно перечисляла учебные заведения, где прочитала лекции, защищая открытие матери Мэри — гениальной Дианы Адлер. Жевала тонкие губы и просила позвать Мэри. После общения с бабушкой девочка будто прижималась к земле. Угрюмо сидела за книжками, не реагируя даже на Фреда.

— Каждый раз Эвелин давит на необходимость занятий с репетиторами, — вздохнул Фрэнк, когда молчание Мэри особенно затянулось. Том осторожно присел рядом, протянул ей свой учебник. Мэри посмотрела на него со злостью, но потом все же взяла. Перелистнула пару страниц, закатила глаза и принялась объяснять какую-то задачу. Фред, почуявший смену настроения хозяйки, тут же забрался к ней на колени и принялся оглушительно мурлыкать.

— Но у нее же нет права опеки? — уточнил Джек.

— Но и судебного запрета на контакты тоже нет. — Фрэнк почесал бороду. — На самом деле, я понимаю, что она хочет как лучше. И все еще считает, что я не использую все возможности, какие можно.

— Одним кнутом стегает и тебя, и внучку? — Джек положил руку ему на плечо, крепко сжал. — Ты все делаешь правильно. Поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю. А Эвелин поймет.

— Надеюсь. — Фрэнк накрыл его руку своей, привычно погладил подушечками пальцев тяжелые перстни Джека. — Так, дети, какой фильм смотрим? — спросил он, громко хлопнув себя по коленям.

— «Пила»! — тут же заявила Мэри.

— «Парк юрского периода», — уперся Фрэнк.

Они препирались с минуту, потом решено было тянуть жребий. Все бросили в стакан бумажку с приглянувшимся фильмом. Победил «голос» Фреда — ради смеха Том написал от его имени «Бетховен».

***

— Хорошо, на том и решим. — Джек поставил свою подпись на проекте закона.

Министры одобрительно загудели. По полированному столу заскользили стаканы, захрустели откручиваемые крышки на бутылках с минералкой — пока секретарь забирал согласованные документы и спешно перепечатывал те, в которые нужно было внести изменения, все устроили экспресс-перерыв. Джек тоже налил себе воды, отпил глоток и поморщился: неприятно заныли зубы. Сегодня ломило все тело, будто он простыл. Джек отставил воду, посмотрел на часы, потер плечо. Опять ноет. Сколько же лет должно пройти, чтобы все шрамы затянулись?

— Ваше Высочество, готово. — Секретарь разложил перед ним исправленные документы.

Джек завизировал их, выпил еще воды. Проверил сотовый. Все в порядке, Стюарт выехал за Томом. От сына пришло смс, что они решили заехать за Мэри и скоро будут дома.

Все хорошо, пора уже войнам закончиться.

Плечо обожгло, будто в него снова попала пуля. Джек скривился, стиснул его что было сил, будто зажимал рану, потянулся за телефоном.

— Извините, — сказал он министрам. Снял блокировку, чтобы набрать Тома, но телефон зазвонил сам.

Глядя на фотографию улыбающегося сына, привязанную к номеру абонента, Джек с оглушающей ясностью был уверен, что услышит в трубке чужой голос.

— Щенки твои у меня — Голос принадлежал мужчине. Не моложе тридцати, не старше сорока.

— Слушаю тебя, — процедил Джек, уставившись в одну точку.

— Пять лямов, папаша, — процедил похититель. — И не рассиживайся, обидно будет Гильбоа без монарха оставить. На баб-то у тебя не встает.

— Где ты? — спросил Джек. Свободную от телефона руку обожгло болью. Скосив глаза, он с удивлением увидел, что так стиснул кулак, что сломал зажатую в нем авторучку. Острые осколки пластика вонзились в кожу, между пальцами проступила кровь.

— В одном безмятежном местечке, — услышал он. — Давай, папаша, у тебя час. А я пока грядочки вскопаю.

И отключился.

— Ваше высочество, мы готовы продолжать. — Секретарь услужливо положил перед Джеком повестку заседания и замер, увидев испачканную в крови руку.

— Тома похитили, — отчеканил Джек.

Больше ничего не потребовалось. Томасина принялась звонить. Министры обороны и внутренних дел тоже схватились за телефоны и быстрыми распоряжениями поднимали людей. Остальные министры будто окаменели. Они молча сидели за столом, ожидая новостей и распоряжений. Джек не спешил распускать кабинет — его больше заботило, где же ублюдок держит детей. Пять миллионов выкупа... внушительная сумма, но не настолько, чтобы возиться с принцем. Ради таких денег чаще отпрысков бизнесменов похищают.

Где же это место?.. Джек откинулся на спинку стула, закрыл глаза. Его душило бешенство, сердце едва ворочалось в груди, скованное страхом, но Джек заставлял себя сидеть спокойно и думать. Прокручивать в голове разговор с похитителем, пытаться найти зацепки.

Телефон загудел. Джек, не глянув на дисплей, принял вызов.

— Я знаю, что отвлекаю, но не могу до Мэри дозвониться, — услышал он спокойный голос Фрэнка. — Наверное, опять посеяла телефон. Не знаешь, они с Томом собирались куда-нибудь по дороге домой?

Джек зажмурился. Глаза горели огнем, слова застряли в горле. Но перекладывать эту ношу на чьи-то другие плечи он не хотел.

— Фрэнк, мне позвонили несколько минут назад, — как можно спокойнее сказал Джек. — Мы их уже ищем, и обязательно выполним условия. К вечеру Том и Мэри вернутся домой, обещаю.

— Что ты сказал? — голос Фрэнка будто выцвел и стал каким-то сухим, ломким. — Что ты сказал? — переспросил он.

Джек же снова вспоминал разговор. Что еще за грядки?.. Куда эта мразь увезла детей? У него ведь было сколько... полчаса, максимум час. Пригород Шайло...

— Джек! — рявкнули в трубку. Адлер явно терял терпение. — Джек, я еду, называй адрес!

Грядки в безмятежном... Джек потер висок, не обращая внимания, что пачкает лицо кровью из порезанных пальцев. Безмятежное... без...

— Понял! — заорал он во все горло. — Томасина, адрес кода «безмятежность». Фрэнк, это в пригороде. Район старой мельницы, дальше езжай за бабочками.

О любовнице Сайласа Джек узнал от Шепарда. Ну, точнее, Шепард подтвердил его догадки и заодно слил местоположение. Став регентом, Джек решил разыскать Хелен, сам особо не понимал, зачем. Может, чтобы посмотреть на сына, которого Сайлас любил. Но оказалось, что мальчик решил учиться в США, и Хелен уехала вместе с ним. Их дом не выставили на продажу — наверное, Сайлас хотел верить, что они еще вернутся в Шайло.

Но за домом ухаживали. Изгородь по периметру участка была аккуратно покрашена, ставни недавно меняли, стены домика покрывал свежий сайдинг. Все поместье выглядело совершенно безмятежным, эдаким кусочком рая.

Вот только сейчас Джек видел в занавешенных кружевными занавесками окнах силуэты вооруженных людей. Он дал команду остановиться поодаль, чтобы из дома не было видно кавалькады машин и вооруженных людей. Похититель — или похитители — вряд ли поверят, что Джек не привлечет армию, но детям ни к чему пугаться больше необходимого.

— Ваше Высочество... — в нерешительности позвал его Стюарт.

— Давай без церемоний. — Джек снял тесный пиджак, сдернул с какого-то лейтенанта камуфляжную куртку. Знакомая военная форма облепила тело уютным теплом. — Закрываем периметр. Чтобы ни один журналист не пронюхал и ни одна любопытная душа под пули не полезла. Томасина, что с выкупом? — спросил он, не поднимая глаз он капота джипа, на который кто-то поставил ноутбук с выведенным на экран планом дома.

— Десять минут, — отозвалась Томасина.

— Хорошо. — Джек глянул на часы, покрутил в руках телефон, поднял вверх руку, заставляя всех замолчать, набрал номер сына.

— Что, папочка, растряс мошну? — послышалось довольное. — А теперь давай обсудим детали. Или, думаешь, я не соображу, что «Безмятежность» уже кишит оранжевым?

— Что ты хочешь? — Джек потер переносицу.

— Машину, — запыхтел ублюдок. Джек представил, как голыми руками душит его, сжал трубку так, что она захрустела. — С дипломатическими номерами, чтобы ни одна сука не вздумала останавливать меня вплоть до границы.

— Возьмешь мою, — сказал Джек. Позади упакованных в камуфляж десантников возникла Томасина. Она кивнула, давая понять, что деньги собраны. — И ты знаешь, что шансы уйти отсюда живым у тебя есть, пока с детьми все в порядке, — прорычал Джек.

— Не фони, папаша, не тупой, — отозвался похититель. — Все, хорош трепаться. Через десять минут пусть к парадной двери машину подгонят. Деньги на переднее сиденье положите. Увижу хоть одну бабочку — детей в нарезке получишь.

И сбросил вызов.

Джек долго смотрел в одну точку.

— Я иду один, — сказал он наконец. — Оцепление снять. Всем ждать на шоссе.

— Ваше высочество, мы можем штурмовать, — генерал Джеймор, чеканя шаг, выступил вперед и бросил на капот несколько бумажных карт. — Риски минимальны.

— Нет, я сказал, — прорычал Джек. — Дайте мне армейский нож и пистолет, — потребовал он жестко, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. — Выполнять приказ, — добавил, думая о предстоящем.

— Джек, ты не можешь идти, — вмешалась Томасина. — Если что-то пойдет не так, нельзя рисковать вами обоими.

В ответ Джек лишь передернул затвор пистолета-автомата, протянутого ему Стюартом.

Ему не стали больше мешать. Джек бросил на сиденье своей машины сумку с деньгами, сел за руль. Все вокруг словно сбросили оцепенение и бросились по машинам, спеша исполнить приказ Джека.

Нелепая ярко-алая машина, опасно накреняясь в поворотах, вылетела с подъездной дороги и с визгом затормозила рядом с остальными. Из-за руля выскочил Фрэнк. Несмотря на свои габариты, выглядел он потерянным и каким-то съежившимся.

— Я иду с тобой, — заявил он.

— Нет, — Джек повернул ключ. — Стюарт, убрать посторонних из периметра, — и включил передачу.

Дверь ему открыла Мэри. Бледная, с залегшими под глазами синяками и молчаливая.

— Хорошая девочка, — послышалось из глубины дома. — Входи, принц.

Джек шагнул внутрь и тут же получил сильнейший удар по голове от прятавшегося за дверью мужчины лет сорока. Значит, их минимум двое, мелькнула мысль. Ее охватило взрывом острой боли в голове и ощущения тошноты. Перед глазами все поплыло.

— Шагай, Бенджамин, — ударивший его толкнул Джека в спину дулом пистолета. — Хотя погоди...

Он со знанием дела обыскал Джека, выбросил найденный в кармане куртки пистолет. Нож остался лежать в ботинке. Джек, может, схлопочет смертельную пулю, но при необходимости успеет зарезать обоих.

— Мэри, иди ко мне, детка. — Джек взял перепуганную девочку на руки и пошел вперед.

Том сидел за столом. Его похититель — у барной стойки. Небритый, неопрятный, неопределенного возраста, он поигрывал пистолетом и курил. Джек встал так, чтобы Том в случае чего не оказался на линии огня. Сын выглядел спокойным, почти равнодушным, как и полагается принцу, но Джек уже достаточно его знал, чтобы заметить, насколько тот боится. И как ему хочется точно так же, как и Мэри, забраться на руки и спрятать лицо на груди Джека.

— Деньги ждут вас в машине, — сказал Джек. — Выйдете в коридор, я закрою дверь и скажу, где ключи.

— А не отсосать тебе, пидорок? — Небритый — Джек узнал его голос, это он звонил по телефону — нехорошо улыбнулся. — Говори сейчас, или щенка шлепну.

— И мои люди никого отсюда не выпустят, — сказал Джек. — У них приказ не стрелять, только если не будет криков или выстрелов.

— И как же он их услышат, если периметр снят? — спросил звонивший. — Паркс, сказал же мудаку, обшмонай!

— Дык я это, — меланхолично пожал плечами Паркс. — Не было трубы на нем, клянусь!

— На мне не было, — на каждое движение голова взрывалась болью, перед глазами расплывались красные круги. Джек с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не блевануть. Кажется, этот Паркс наградил его сотрясением мозга. — Мобильный лежит на крыльце. Разговоры из дома не слышно, но выстрел или крик, особенно детский... Тронете детей, и вам конец.

— А ты? — Главарь навел дуло на Джека. — Если я пущу кровь тебе?

— Тебя... — Джек не успел договорить. Из коридора, спальни, откуда-то сверху послышались сухие звуки ударов, звон выбиваемого стекла, крики.

Том сообразил едва ли не быстрее него. Он нырнул под стол, задвигая за собой тяжелый стул. Джек рухнул на пол, прикрывая собой Мэри. Паркс заверещал и тут же захлебнулся, убитый выстрелом снайпера. Главарь пытался отстреливаться, но прожил всего на пару секунд дольше подельника.

— Том! — закричал Джек. От резкого падения голова разболелась еще сильнее. Мэри тихонько всхлипывала, цепляясь за его куртку. — Том!

— Я тут, — мальчишка подполз к нему, обнял дрожащими руками. — Почему они начали штурм?

— Не знаю, — ответил Джек и провалился в забытье.

***

— Я осознаю, — в сотый раз подтвердил Джек врачу неотложной помощи. — Да, от госпитализации отказываюсь.

Он провалялся в отключке пару минут, потом успел подняться и блевал в кухонную раковину, а не под себя. Боль сразу отступила. Приехавшие медики обработали ему небольшую ссадину на виске, посветили лучом фонарика в глаза и хотели увезти в госпиталь на обследование, но Джек лишь глухо огрызался. Мэри уже повисла на руках примчавшегося Фрэнка, Том не отходил от Джека. Генерала Джеймора, самовольно отдавшего приказ на штурм, уже увезли на допрос.

— Ты как? — спросил Фрэнк.

— Нормально. — Джек отдал солдату его камуфляж, с отвращением влез в пиджак. — Забирай детей, Стюарт отвезет вас. Я тут надолго.

— Мы завтра уезжаем, — тихо сказал Фрэнк.

Джек едва не застонал: он резко поднял голову вверх, чтобы посмотреть на него, и под черепом снова взвилась боль.

— Уже все кончилось. — Слова были лишними, было видно, что Адлер уже все решил. Но Джек должен был попробовать.

— Но обязательно повторится снова, — отрезал Фрэнк. — Мэри не должна больше этого видеть. Вообще не должна была.

— Ваше Высочество, разрешите? — вмешался кто-то из военных.

— Потом, — оборвал его Джек. Дождался, пока парень отойдет подальше. Всмотрелся в Фрэнка.

— Нет! — жалостно всхлипнула Мэри и стукнула крохотным кулачком по могучей груди своего дяди. — Нет! — крикнула она громче и вдруг осеклась, глянув в его лицо.

Джек тяжело поднялся на ноги и направился к Томасине. Том догнал его, обнял, поцеловал в щеку. Джек обнял сына, легко коснулся губами макушки.

— Я все сделаю, — прошептал Том ему на ухо.

Потрепав его по темным волосам, Джек натянуто улыбнулся.

Если Адлер считает, что Джек позволит безнаказанно кому-то угрожать Тому или Мэри, и думает, что он не выяснит всех до единого, кто стоял за сегодняшним, с этим человеком Джеку делать нечего. Фрэнк боится за Мэри и винит Джека в случившемся, но он мог бы наорать на него, съездить по морде, вытрясти клятву, что это единственный раз. Но он предпочел трусливо поджать хвост. Это его выбор. У Джека слишком много работы, чтобы тратить время на чужие истерики.

***

— Пока, красотка, — Джек помахал рукой перед глазком камеры. Мэри улыбнулась, демонстрируя выросшие зубы, кажущиеся слишком крупными на детском личике, и ткнула в камеру сонного Фреда.

— Ты не попрощался с ним, — безапелляционно заявила она. — И он тоже хочет услышать, что он красавец.

— Еще какой. — Джек растянул губы в улыбке. — Пока, красавец Фред. Все, оставляю вас с Томом.

Любопытный кот принялся обнюхивать камеру, весь экран заняло расплывающееся гигантское изображение кошачьего носа. Джек потрепал сына по волосам и встал.

Фрэнку хватило ума не запрещать племяннице общаться с Томом. Девчонка здорово испугалась, но ее жизнелюбия и веселого нрава хватило, чтобы быстро справиться со стрессом. Джек опасался, что разговоры станут натянутыми, потому что и она и Том или будут старательно избегать темы похищения или, наоборот, говорить только об этом. Но он ошибся — дети помнили, что с ними случилось, иногда вспоминали, но оставались детьми. Они спорили о новой песне, ставшей хитом, о том, что сказала учительница на сочинение Мэри, о новой компьютерной игре... Словом, они вели себя как самые обычные дети.

Пару раз в поле зрения камеры попадал и Фрэнк. Спокойно здоровался с Томом, и даже с Джеком, ссылался на дела и сваливал. Наверное, Джеку было бы проще, если бы Адлер каждый раз скрипел зубами при виде его, молчал, демонстративно уходил.

Тогда Джек вернулся домой только через сутки: нужно было разобраться с Джеймором — Джек не стал давать делу о нарушении субординации ход, просто подписал приказ об увольнении старика в запас; потом были бесконечные часы пресс-конференций, на которых настояла Томасина. Работать нужно на опережение, не ждать, пока пресса пронюхает, и оправдываться. Этому Джек научился у своей несостоявшейся жены. А затем Джек вместе с военными, разведуправлением и службой госбезопасности пытались отыскать хоть какие-то нити, тянущиеся от похитителей. Но все говорило о том, что они работали без прикрытия и все случившееся — банальный киднеппинг, способ по-быстрому срубить денег.

Стюарт буквально увел его, полумертвого от усталости, опустошенного стрессом, в машину. Глядя на проносящиеся мимо фургоны и легковушки, Джек вспомнил разговор с Адлером. Хотел спросить у Стюарта, действительно ли Фрэнк уехал, но не хватило сил. Слишком боялся, что не сумеет удержать лицо, что станет бить кулаками по спинке переднего кресла, проверит на прочность стекло. Костяшки пальцев начали зудеть, когда Джек представил себе, как кожу на них до самой кости разрежут острые осколки. Горячая боль, медный запах крови, липкая влага, пачкающая одежду — этого хватило бы, чтобы набраться сил и продолжать ухмыляться.

Ему хватило нескольких шагов по дому, чтобы узнать ответ на свой вопрос. Огромный дворец словно опустел. За дверьми и в углах не валялись любимые Фредом шарики для пинг-понга, не звенел звонкий смех Мэри. Джек, как ни принюхивался, не мог почувствовать одеколона Фрэнка. Подумав о том, как быстро растворяется в пространстве след, оставляемый человеком, Джек, не раздеваясь, рухнул спать.

Разбудил его телефонный звонок. С трудом повернувшись, потому что затекло все тело, а к боку, перекинув худую руку через его грудь, привалился крепко спящий Том, Джек принял вызов.

— Они благополучно добрались до дома, — услышал он спокойный голос Томасины. — Мне дать распоряжения о негласном наблюдении?

— Да. — Джек снова закрыл глаза. Спать хотелось еще больше, чем несколько часов назад, когда он ложился. — Спасибо, Томасина.

Она повесила трубку. Джек сунул телефон под подушку, кое-как натянул на Тома свободный конец одеяла и снова уснул. Адлер может сколько угодно не верить ему, но Джек обещал, что больше с Мэри никогда не случится ничего плохого. И он это выполнит.

Следующие недели были похожи, будто откопированные. Иногда Джеку казалось, что Мэри, одноглазый Фред и бородатый детина Фрэнк ему приснились. Снова пришла бессонница, тело опять не нуждалось в чувственных удовольствиях. И только Том, смеющийся над мультиком или тесно обнимающий его, да разговоры по скайпу заставляли поверить, что это все было на самом деле.

Джек скучал. И по наглому коту, и по девчонке-оторве. Но больше — по ее дяде. Несмотря ни на что, Джек не отказался бы переспать с Фрэнком раз-другой, а еще лучше, если это будет регулярно. Но еще больше он тосковал по уютному молчанию за работой и посиделкам у телевизора. Вдвоем с Томом не хотелось идти в парк, и уток кормить было не так уж весело.

Может, кто-то назвал бы его состояние влюбленностью. Джек так не считал. Влюбился он в Джозефа. Вот там было все — и эмоции через край, и желание разорвать любого, кто посмеет прикоснуться к Джозефу. Отвращение, когда приходилось разрешать каким-то девицам притрагиваться к себе. Страх перед будущим, ужас от одной мысли, что их раскроют. Пьянящий восторг, когда удавалось остаться вдвоем, и сожаление, что времени у них совсем мало. Нет, сейчас Джек тосковал по ощущению, что Адлер рядом. Не страшно засыпать, если рядом храпит Фрэнк. Хочется возвращаться домой не только из-за ребенка, но и к Фрэнку.

А теперь остался только Том. И если уж так случилось, Джеку этого хватит.

***

— Отлично, понял тебя, — Джек положил трубку и открыл окно электронной почты.

Он и не думал, что этот человек снова проявится в его жизни. Такие никогда не пользуются задней передачей. Они нормально расстались, скорее хорошо, чем плохо, но не в характере Хантера было обещать, мол, свидимся, или предлагать помощь, если припрет. Он не желал здоровья, не просил быть осторожным. Тогда, бесконечные тринадцать лет назад, просто похлопал Джека по плечу и растворился в ночной темноте.

А вот теперь нашел сам. Позвонил, велел не сбрасывать в спам письмо от некоей Ханны. Сказал, что все проверил, и отключился, едва Джек проговорил ответ.

Ну, Джек точно бы удалил письмо, если бы назвавшийся Хантером начал спрашивать его о погоде и детях да интересоваться, как там жена.

Письмо было коротким, но Джек почти час смотрел на монитор, не в силах отвести глаз. Потом все же кликнул по кнопке «Удалить» и нажал клавишу селектора.

— Экстренное совещание совета по обороне, — быстро сказал он, когда секретарша сняла трубку. — Чтобы через полчаса все были тут. И Томасину вызови.

— Поняла, Ваше Высочество, — заученно ответила секретарша и отключилась.

Министры обороны, внутренних дел, генералы и командующие родами войск примчались, как на пожар. Быстро расселись за столом и уставились на Джека в напряженном молчании.

— У меня есть координаты, где скрывается заказчик похищения, — с места в карьер начал Джек. Он говорил быстро, но следил, чтобы не повышать голос. Пальцы привычно теребили тяжелые кольца. Прохладная гладкость серебра успокаивала.

— Войсковая операция? — тут же отозвался командующий силами пехоты и мотострелков.

— Разведка с захватом? — подхватил министр госбезопасности.

Джек мысленно отметил, что никто не стал интересоваться, откуда Джек узнал. Также не было высказано сомнений относительно того, можно ли верить источнику информации. Джек внимательно вглядывался в каждого, кто сидел сейчас с ним за одним столом, и вдруг понял, что больше никто не смотрит на него с плохо скрываемым презрением. За год, что он был регентом, к его мнению стали прислушиваться не только из-за статуса. За время, проведенное в заключении, Джек не растерял хватки, не выпал из жизни. Сайлас — конечно, чтобы потрепать нервы — распорядился доставлять ему свежие газеты, и первые пару лет Джек, не читая их, мстительно рвал пахнущие типографской краской листы на мелкие кусочки. А потом, опять-таки назло Сайласу, принялся с маниакальной жадностью читать от корки до корки. Постепенно он привык отфильтровывать действительно важную информацию от откровенных бульварных новостей и читал выборочно. Что-то конспектировал, записывал выводы. Потом от скуки принялся просчитывать варианты развития событий. Сравнивал записанное много месяцев назад с новыми известиями, почерпнутыми из очередного номера газеты, и пытался понять, в чем ошибся, или отмечал, какие его прогнозы оказались верны.

— Устранение, — сказал он. Все уставились на него, но молчали. Джек знал, что они ждут, какому именно подразделению будет поручена задача. — Иду один.

— Без прикрытия это рискованно, — нахмурился Джейбс, глава всех диверсантов в Гильбоа. Потом замер, будто до него только сейчас дошло сказанное Джеком. — Ваше Высочество, вы не можете.

— Еще как могу, — холодно улыбнулся Джек.

— Ваше место здесь, в Шайло, — вступил начальник главного штаба, генерал Майо. — В армии Гильбоа найдется достаточно профессионалов, готовых...

— Я сам решаю, где мое место, — грубо оборвал его Джек. Он встал. — Мне нужно сделать распоряжения относительно должности временного главнокомандующего. И назначить регента короля Томаса, если потребуется такая необходимость.

— Сэр, подумайте о ребенке! — Майо побелел, как полотно, вцепился в край стола обеими руками, но не умолкал. — Вы единственный родной человек, кто остался у Тома. Мальчик не переживет!

— Этот мальчик — Бенджамин, — сказал Джек. — Никогда не забывайте об этом. И я делаю это ради его блага. Все, закончили. Томасина, ты мне нужна.

Повторять не пришлось. Не прошло и минуты, как кабинет опустел. Джек поднял взгляд на застывшую у края стола Томасину.

— Регентом, если я не вернусь, станешь ты. — Джек был готов поклясться, что Томасина ждала чего-то подобного. Он уже приготовился увидеть ее улыбку — торжествующую, самодовольную, — и заготовил фразу о том, что радоваться рано, он пока не умер.

Но вышло иначе. Томасина вдруг съежилась, постарела разом, посерела. Она замотала головой, потом прижала пальцы к глазам.

— Я не отпущу вас, — глухо проговорила она.

— Я должен. — Джек подошел к ней, положил подбородок ей на плечо. — Десять лет назад ты тоже не хотела, но сделала то, что должна. — Она дернулась, всхлипнула. Джек закрыл глаза, вспоминая, как и тогда в ее глазах стояли слезы. — Теперь мне пора сделать то, что должен я. Как носящий высший военный чин в государстве. По праву крови, — он вздохнул, ощутив на своем затылке дрожащие пальцы. — Эй, я еще не умер и не собираюсь.

Томасина еще раз всхлипнула и отстранилась. Ее лицо уже было непроницаемо, как обычно, глаза, хоть и красные, высохли.

— Кого вписать в остальные приказы? — деловым тоном спросила она.

— Майо. — Джек вернулся в свое кресло. — Я сброшу тебе данные. Расчетное время завершения операции... — Он помедлил, прикидывая — семьдесят два часа. — Покажешь письмо Майо, если я опоздаю больше, чем на двое суток.

Он замолчал, мысленно выстраивая план действий, прикидывая, какое снаряжение ему понадобится. Томасина тихонько вышла за дверь.

***

Том не стал ни о чем спрашивать, увидев Джека, одетого в полевую форму. Только крепко обнял.

— Обещай, что будешь осторожным, — прошептал он Джеку в шею.

— Обещаю. — Джек поцеловал его в макушку. Том отстранился.

— Приказываю тебе вернуться, — отчеканил он, хотя голос у него дрожал.

— Есть, Ваше Величество, — без улыбки ответил Джек и быстрым шагом вышел из комнаты.

Еще один взгляд на сына, еще одно его слово — и Джек бы не смог уйти. Передал бы информацию Майо, велел бы докладывать о ходе операции и остался бы дома с Томом. Но он должен сам взглянуть в глаза той сволочи, что решила играть детскими жизнями. И убедиться, что мерзкая паутина порвана вслед за смертью паука, что ее сплел.

Действия были заученными и тысячи раз повторенными. Джек достал из сейфа автомат, несколько метательных ножей, пистолет. Рассовал по карманам запасные рожки и обоймы с патронами, аптечку, набор для экстремального выживания. Деньги в валюте Гильбоа, Гефа, доллары США и евро. Удостоверение личности — на вымышленное имя, но сделанное качественно, не придраться. Если его ждут, и будут искать, все равно не поможет, но от случайных проверок вполне сгодится. Еще кое-какие мелочи, которые могли бы пригодиться, пара вещей, способных сделать легенду его пребывания в лесах Гефа достоверной. Телефон оставил дома, как и тяжелые серебряные кольца и цепочку с причудливым медальоном, много лет назад подаренную ему Мишель.

До приграничной зоны Джек доехал на старом армейском джипе. Припарковал машину у заброшенного дома и дальше двинулся пешком. Около полуночи он оказался на территории Гефа.

Идти одному, без прикрытия, было и страшно, и в то же время голову вело от ощущения, что он наконец-то на свободе. Джек бежал несколько часов, удаляясь от границы, потом, когда усталость начала накатывать, напился из ручья, сжевал энергетический батончик и соорудил себе укрытие из прелых листьев и нарезанных веток. В армии он научился все делать по приказу. Бодрствовать столько, сколько нужно, и тогда, когда это от него требовалось. Засыпать, как только дали команду отбой, и неважно, какая под тобой кровать и что за время суток на дворе. Вот и сейчас он почти мгновенно провалился в сон.

И так же резко проснулся, едва забрезжил рассвет. Позавтракал белковой плиткой, выпил еще воды и тронулся в путь.

Он делал привалы каждые четыре часа, отдыхая час. Проверял свое местоположение, прикидывал расстояние до цели, пил воду, перекусывал. Через четыре цикла снова уснул на четыре часа.

Джек не форсировал скорость передвижения. До его цели было чуть больше двухсот километров, и лучше опоздать на сутки, чем провалить все дело, выбившись из сил еще на марше.

Он достиг точки, совпадающей с присланными ему координатами, к вечеру второго дня. Тщательно осмотрелся на местности, поел и устроился на ночлег. До начала основных действий ему необходимо восстановить силы.

Впоследствии он все же пришел к выводу, что все случившееся с ним после — результат неудачного стечения обстоятельств. Проснулся Джек от сильного удара по голове. Вскочив на ноги, увидел перед собой взвод солдат с эмблемой Гефа на нашивках. Его собственный автомат и пистолет валялись у ног хмурого, очень худого сержанта.

— Руки, чтобы я видел, — рявкнул тот.

— Пожалуйста, — Джек послушно поднял руки вверх над головой. Он прикинул, успеет ли воспользоваться метательными ножами. Выходило, что нет, их слишком много. Судя по тому, что его еще не тащат волоком в столицу, пока Джек не опознан. А это могло означать, что на него случайно наткнулся охранный взвод гарнизона. Потом он выяснил, что солдаты искали дезертира, самовольно оставившего свою воинскую часть три дня назад. Поэтому все кучи веток, все муравейники, все заросшие мхом кочки прощупывались длинными палками. — Простите, я что-то нарушил? — Он постарался изобразить беспокойство, свойственное обычным людям, сталкивающимися с военными.

— Откуда у тебя это? — сержант пнул ногой автомат.

— Да нашел вчера в соседнем лесу, — гладко соврал Джек заученную фразу. У всех разведчиком оружие было немаркированным. Номера, если станут по базе проверять, приведут ищеек в Россию, самого крупного поставщика автоматов в мире, пистолет тоже русский. Оружие «чистое», довольно старое, чтобы не вызывать подозрений. — Я эколог, провожу мониторинг обновления лесов.

— А я — балерина, — хмыкнул сержант. — Пакс, Мо, пакуйте, — рявкнул он, не оглядываясь. Из строя вышли двое здоровенных парней. — Доставим его в штаб. Если не врет и правда эколог, извинимся.

А если диверсант — то сгниешь в тюрьме Гефа, прочитал Джек в мутно-голубых глазах.

Джеку сковали руки наручниками и неласково ткнули автоматным стволом между лопаток, понукая идти вперед.

Отматывая милю за милей, Джек отстраненно думал, что решение идти одному было все же верным. Этот инцидент задержит его на сутки, может, даже на неделю, но рано или поздно его отпустят: ни одного закона он не нарушил. Томасина поднимет всех на ноги, запустит в работу «посмертные» распоряжения. Но все откатится назад, едва он вернется. Будь вместе с Джеком отряд, они бы приняли бой. И независимо от его исхода это расценили бы как вторжение на территорию Гефа. Одного человека можно выдать за гражданина Великобритании, пользующимся безвизовым проездом через границы. Тем более, что Джек не открыл огонь, не собирается сопротивляться. Иностранные граждане, убивающие на территории страны, всегда вызывают вопросы.

Он едва сдержал улыбку, когда буквально через пару часов увидел очертания военной базы: именно к ней он и шел последние двое суток. Ну, что же, ирония судьбы в чистом виде.

— Кого подобрал? — Угрюмый рядовой зло посмотрел на Джека. Открывать шлагбаум для группы он не спешил. — Смит где?

— Не встречал, — в тон ему ответил сержант. — Этого до выяснения обстоятельств, — и грубо толкнул Джека в плечо.

— Сам тащи, — рядовой сплюнул себе под ноги. — Не шибко я хочу Рафу на глаза попадаться, раз ты без Смита вернулся.

— Да куда он денется-то. — Сержант вздохнул, повозил рукой по бритому наголо затылку. — Отряд, слушай мою команду. Даю два часа. Помыться, сменить одежду, пополнить запасы. Собраться на плацу.

Ему ответили нестройным хором. Сержант не выказал никаких эмоций и толкнул Джека.

Как и ожидалось, он сгрузил его в карцер и свалил, не сказав, сколько продлится проверка и как Джеку сообщат о ее результатах. Когда в коридоре стихли шаги, Джек огляделся. Комната была маленькая, вместо кровати — деревянные нары. Но был унитаз и большая раковина в углу. Из крана текла ржавая тепловатая вода, но ее хватило, чтобы вымыться до пояса. Растеревшись собственной майкой, Джек надел куртку и улегся спать, использовав в качестве подушки собственные берцы. Силы ему понадобятся в любом случае, так что не стоит тратить время на ненужные мысли.

Его разбудили через несколько часов. Чья-то рука просунула через отверстие в двери миску с горячим супом. Джек не стал отказываться от еды, тем более варево оказалось вкусным, густым и щедро сдобренным тушёнкой. После еды думалось легче, и он принялся просчитывать свои шансы.

Кажется, на этой базе не слишком-то соблюдали армейский устав. Но это вполне укладывалось в полученную от Хантера информацию. Джек вспомнил план базы, найденный в архивах, переданных Гефом во время подготовки мирного договора, воспроизвел в памяти путь, каким его привели сюда, сопоставил две картинки. До места обитания нужного ему человека было всего несколько коридоров. Хуже обстояло с оружием: из всего арсенала при обыске не нашли только канцелярский нож, спрятанный за подкладку куртки. В нем было настолько мало металла, что Джек спокойно прошел сквозь рамку детектора на КПП базы. Подобным ножом можно нанести смертельную рану — перерезать горло или крупную артерию на руке или ноге. Но он ни на что не годен, если нужно ударить. Длина лезвия не даст нанести проникающую рану, а из-за хрупкости им нельзя резать кости. И с таким ножом нечего и думать вступать в бой с несколькими противниками.

— Значит, лучше всего не спешить, — сказал сам себе Джек.

Он обулся, уселся на нары и стал внимательно прислушиваться к тому, что происходит вокруг. Через несколько часов ему принесли ужин — крупа и тушенка, а еще стакан крепкого сладкого чая. Джек съел и выпил все, вернул посуду и лег.

Лет тридцать назад это была полноценная боевая база. Кажется, даже с боевыми ракетами или зенитками, данные разнились. Потом ее забросили, потому что был заключен мир. Через десять лет война вспыхнула с новой силой, но за этой время никем не охраняемую базу здорово разграбили, и восстанавливать ее было очень дорого. Да и относительного новой линии фронта она стояла крайне неудачно.

Зато для полевого командира, объявившего себя вне закона что в Гефе, что в Гильбоа, она была в самый раз. Рикко Осмунд полагал, что о ней уже мало кто помнит. Оружие у него было свое, купить всякую мелочь вроде матрасов и тарелок при его доходах от наркотрафика было делом плевым. Зато здесь были крепкие стены и бомбоубежище, сетью катакомб связанное с расположенной в пятидесяти милях гаванью.

Рикко не учел одного: из бандитов не сделаешь армии. Солдаты шатались по коридорам, уходили с постов. Карцер и вовсе никем не охранялся. Рано или поздно подобные мелочи должны были перерасти в глобальный прокол. Джек подождет. У него есть десятилетний опыт, как сделать это с минимальными потерями.

Но даже он не ожидал, что роковая ошибка случится так быстро. С наступлением вечера в карцере здорово похолодало. Джек ходил туда-сюда, растирал руки, приседал, но все равно дрожал от холода.

— Эй, — заорал он во все горло. — Эй, дайте мне одеяло!

Ему пришлось кричать почти час, прежде чем вдали раздались шаги.

— Чего орешь? — грубо спросил мужчина. — В зубы хочешь?

— Дайте одеяло, тут холодно, — ответил Джек. Зубы выбивали дрожь.

— Может, еще подушку и шлюху? — хмыкнул охранник. — Губу закатай.

— Согласно конвенции о правах военнопленных пытки запрещены, — Джек разыгрывал карту юридически подкованного эколога. — Лишение сна, обмораживание, причинение страданий, унижение человеческого достоинства — все это пытки. Так что тащи одеяло, или я подам жалобу в ООН.

— Доживи еще до своей ООН, — зло выплюнул охранник и ушел.

Правда, всего через пару минут вернулся. Попытался просунуть плед в окошко для подачи еды, но тот был слишком плотный и толстый.

— Твою же... — выругался он. Джек услышал звон ключей и мысленно прикинул, сумеет ли напасть и вырубить охранника и как быстро его хватятся.

Но тот приоткрыл дверь лишь на ширину ладони и втолкнул внутрь плед. Рука была мускулистая и принадлежала человеку, габаритами не уступающему Адлеру, так что Джек отказался от идеи быстрого нападения. Он забрал плед, тут же завернулся в него. Надо попробовать уснуть — неизвестно, что будет завтра.

Охранник ушел. Джек пригрелся и почти задремал, как внезапно понял, что чего-то не хватает. Он резко сел и принялся прокручивать в памяти все, что случилось за последний час. Воспоминания путались из-за того, что Джеку с трудом удавалось абстрагироваться от ощущения холода. Но он сумел по секундам восстановить визит охранника, его слова. Как он ушел, как открывал дверь, просунул плед, и ушел снова... Точно!

Джек соскочил с нар, пока не разрешая себе надеяться всерьез. Он не слышал, как поворачивался ключ в замке, запирая замок, или его не было?

Не было. Дверь поддалась, стоило потянуть ее на себя. Джек постоял в темноте, заставляя себя успокоиться, потом вернулся к нарам. Разулся, снял куртку. Нож положил в карман штанов. Из пледа, обуви и одежды соорудил подобие фигуры спящего человека, свернувшегося калачиком. Вышел в коридор, потихоньку повернул ключ в замке.

Если охранник хватится ключей, он обязательно вернется. Увидит их торчащими в запертом замке и спящего пленника.

До нужной двери Джек добрался без приключений. Он не волновался, не суетился. Кое-что не забыть, сколько бы лет ни прошло, так что армейские навыки вернулись мгновенно.

Проверив коридоры, он вытащил нож и скользнул в комнату.

Рикко спал. Он даже не успел закричать — Джек одним движением перерезал ему горло. Предсмертные хрипы заглушила подушка. Когда Рикко перестал дергаться, Джек вытер испачканные в крови руки и нож о простыню и обыскал комнату. Обнаруженные документы, телефоны, ноутбук, пригоршню флешек нужно забрать с собой. Дополнительный груз задержит его передвижения, но сейчас не было времени, чтобы разобраться, что важно, а что нет. Да и Рикко мог оказаться далеко не последним звеном в цепи.

Сложив все в большой рюкзак, найденный под кроватью, Джек так же тихо выскользнул из спальни.

На обратном пути ему почти повезло: до своей камеры Джек добрался без приключений. Обулся, надел куртку, оставив на нарах только плед. Ключи забрал с собой — на всякий случай.

А вот у арсенала пришлось сцепиться с постовым. Парень даром что был пьян в стельку и весил килограммов на тридцать больше нормального, но бил крепко и точно. Джек вырубил его, но бугай успел сломать ему нос и выбить запястье. Хорошо хоть рука левая. Став богаче на автомат и пару рожков с патронами, Джек зажал кровивший нос и двинулся дальше.

Второй раз удача улыбнулась ему, когда Джек заметил небольшой пролом в стене. Его не стали заделывать, наверное, решив, что нормальный солдат тут не пролезет. С поврежденной рукой Джеку пришлось попотеть, но он сумел. Правда, острый кусок арматуры распорол штаны и оставил глубокую царапину на бедре, но это были мелочи. Джек зажал рану, чтобы не оставлять кровавых следов, и побежал.

Он сделал привал лишь спустя шесть часов. Забитые мышцы горели, дыхалки не хватало, во рту стоял привкус крови, нога, рука и голова болели. Но сейчас было не до экономии сил, Джеку надо было как можно скорее добраться до границы. Еды у него не было, да он и не стал бы есть. У него не было во что набрать воды и приходилось полагаться на родники в лесу.

Возвращаться кратчайшим путем было неразумно. Джеку пришлось сделать большой крюк, чтобы точно не нарваться на Сержанта или поисковые отряды, отправленные на поиски возможного убийцы Рикко, если бы тот пришел из Гильбоа.

Он опаздывал уже на сутки от резервного времени, но делать было нечего. Джек бежал по три часа, потом приходилось еще столько же отдыхать. О передвижении в темноте тоже пришлось забыть, порез на ноге мок, как ни заклеивай, Джека тошнило, дышать получалось только ртом. Его скорость была слишком низкой, но главным оставалось не попасться.

Очутившись внутри своего джипа, Джек запер двери, вколол припрятанные в бардачке обезболивающее и витаминный коктейль и вырубился почти на полсуток. Потом съел белковый батончик, выпил банку энергетика и наконец почувствовал себя в состоянии вести машину.

***

До Шайло он добрался затемно. И к лучшему. Джек завел машину в гараж и с огромным трудом вылез из салона. Изможденное тело нещадно болело.

— Ваше Высочество! — Томасина, уставшая, встревоженная, вышла ему навстречу. — Джек! — Она осторожно обняла его, подставив плечо.

Джек вцепился в нее, навалился всем весом. Перед глазами плыло от боли и усталости.

— Все в порядке, — прошептал он, думая, как бы не отключиться посреди коридора и не испугать Тома.

— Фрэнк! — позвала Томасина. Джек еще хотел поправить, что не Фрэнк, а Том, но его уже подняли на руки и прижали к большой твердой груди. Джек из последних сил пытался не дать отобрать рюкзак.

— Папа, я отнесу его в твой кабинет, — голос Тома, дрожащий, полный слез, прорвался сквозь обморочный шум. Джек хотел встать на ноги — ему показалось неприемлемым представать перед сыном беспомощным, как котенок, грязным и окровавленным.

— Не дергайся, — рыкнул Адлер. Джек поднял глаза, чтобы убедиться, что у него хотя бы зрительные галлюцинации не начались, раз уж слуховые в полном разгаре, но в голове что-то взорвалось и мир померк.

Он пришел в себя, когда на спину и голову потекла вода. Джек решил, что снова попал в плен и его просто приводят в чувство. Он дернулся.

— Спокойно, это просто душ, — услышал он адлеровский голос. — Врач сказал вымыть тебя. Ногу придется зашивать. Томасина решила, что в больницу ты не захочешь.

— Она неплохо меня знает, — вяло согласился Джек. Наконец сил хватило, чтобы поднять голову. — А ты тут откуда?

— Из США. — Ну да, Фрэнк всегда был образцом логики. Джек фыркнул и тут же закашлялся от попавшей в рот воды. Фрэнк подвинул его в сторону и принялся осторожно мыть.

— Почему ты вернулся? — спросил Джек, послушно поднимая то одну руку, то другую. — Больно! — вскрикнул он, неловко двинув кистью.

— Потерпи, почти все. — Фрэнк развернул его, принялся за ноги и спину. — Давай закончим побыстрее, а то Том совсем извелся, — и какое-то время молчал, смывая мыло. — Он вел себя храбро, его Мэри накрутила. Прости, что я уехал.

Он выключил воду и укутал Джека в полотенце.

— Ты защищал Мэри, так и должно было быть. — Джек положил голову ему на плечо, зажмурился. От Фрэнка пахло мылом, теплом и спокойствием.

— Знаешь, Мэри мне тут сказала кое-что. — Фрэнк вытер его, помог надеть халат. — Что страус тоже думает, что защищается, когда голову в песок прячет. Только на самом деле он выставляет наружу большую часть себя.

Джек устало кивнул, обнял его здоровой рукой. У них еще будет время поговорить, пока есть более срочные дела.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Форест, — поприветствовал Джек врача, когда почти без помощи Фрэнка добрался до своей кровати. Сколько Джек себя помнил, королевским семейным врачом был именно он. Сайлас говорил, что именно он принимал роды у королевы Розы и он первый взял на руки Тома.

— Здравствуй, Джек. — Старик всегда называл его по имени. И когда ставил прививки ему, еще сопливому пацану, и когда выхаживал после сотрясения, полученного в первом плену, и когда приходил с ежегодным профосмотром к Джеку в его тюрьму. — Что на этот раз?

— Небольшая пробежка и драка. — Джек встал перед врачом. — Ничего серьезного.

— Ну, молодой человек, позвольте это мне решать, — эскулап вооружился стетоскопом, шпателем и прочими пыточными инструментами.

Он издевался над Джеком почти час. Выбитое запястье зафиксировал небольшим лангетом, на бедро наложил швы. Поставил капельницу, а когда она закончилась, вколол несколько уколов и дал пригоршню таблеток.

— Что скажете, доктор? — спросила Томасина, до этого молча стоявшая у двери.

— Скажу, что мальчишки в любом возрасте остаются мальчишками, — улыбнулся старик. — Пару дней постельного режима, есть побольше и постараться не получить третье сотрясение хотя бы в течении пары месяцев. Рад вашему возвращению, Джек.

— Спасибо. — Джек встал и пожал худую старческую руку. Он любил Фореста и не представлял, что однажды его будет лечить кто-то другой.

Форест проследил, чтобы Джек забрался в кровать, и откланялся. Тут же в дверь протиснулся Том, а за ним — Мэри.

— Идите сюда, — позвал Джек. На душе стало тепло, когда дети рванули к кровати одновременно. Том спрятал лицо у него на груди. Футболка Джека тут же промокла от слез. Мэри осторожно прильнула со стороны раненой ноги и всхлипнула. — Все хорошо, — с трудом выговорил Джек, поочередно целуя детей в макушки. — Теперь все точно хорошо.

— Конечно, потому что никуда мы больше не уедем! — заявила Мэри.

— Не уедем, если ты сейчас же отправишься спать, — Фрэнк присел на край кровати.

— Пять минут, — попросил Джек. Он повернул голову. Томасина все еще ждала распоряжений. — Ложись спать, ты устала, — мягко попросил он. — Завтра утром объявишь, что Бенджаминов все еще двое. Рюкзак отдай Майо, он в его содержимом разберется.

— Я рада, что ты вернулся, Джек, — тепло и искренне, как давным-давно, улыбнулась ему Томасина. — Ваше Величество, Ваше Высочество, мистер и мисс Адлер, спокойной ночи, — попрощалась она и вышла.

Детей удалось разогнать по кроватям не через пять и даже не через десять минут. Фрэнк шикал на Мэри, говорил, что Джек устал и ему нужен отдых. Но сам Джек с каждой минутой чувствовал себя все лучше. Лекарства ли за это благодарить, или это просто адреналиновый приход от радости, что он дома — неважно.

Наконец зевающие Мэри и Том ушли. Фред, до того валявшийся в ногах у Джека, побежал следом.

Джек опустил подушку и натянул одеяло повыше, уютно устраиваясь на боку. Фрэнк, будто не было этих недель порознь, разделся до трусов и улегся рядом.

— Как же я скучал... — прошептал Джек, обнимая его. — Ты говнюк, Фрэнк Адлер, ты знаешь?

— Знаю, — покаянно согласился тот и крепко обнял Джека.

Они одновременно потянулись за поцелуем.

— Больше не думай сбегать, понял? — прошипел Джек и, резко перекатившись, улегся на Фрэнка. — Или вали сейчас, пока я все это за бред после колес Фореста приму.

Фрэнк не ответил. Он поцеловал Джека, жадно обнял. А потом попытался опрокинуть на спину. Но Джек не дал. Не обращая внимания на закованную в лангет руку и отдающуюся противной болью ногу, он уперся руками в мощные адлеровские плечи и всунул колено между сильных бедер.

Теперь можно признаться самому себе, как же хреново было все это время и как он злился на Фрэнка, на себя, на мудаков, решивших за жизни детей покупать оружие. Да, все оказалось так просто и так страшно. Простой бизнес. Причем не за всех детей просили выкуп. Многих продавали на рынок подпольного усыновления, самым невезучим предстояло стать донорами органов.

А еще можно наконец поверить, что он сам умудрился остаться в живых. Джек был готов умереть, еще только планируя вылазку, и почти смирился с неизбежным, когда шел по коридору, вооруженный одним канцелярским ножом. По пути домой он не особо загадывал, что будет дальше — ему было важно доставить документы. А вот сейчас нахлынули эмоции. Сколько бы раз ни толкала его судьба на грань, отделяющую жизнь от смерти, он, как любой нормальный человек, все равно боялся умереть.

И так здорово было ощущать себя живым и нужным. Желанным — у Адлера уже встал. А еще наконец-то чувствовать, что сам хочешь, и не только принадлежать кому-то, а и самому обладать.

Джек зло, голодно поцеловал Фрэнка, насколько хватило сил, стиснул в объятиях и толкнулся пахом, давая почувствовать собственную эрекцию. Фрэнк — он все еще был слишком гетеросексуален и вообще хорошо воспитан — предсказуемо зажался, но потом развел ноги и закрыл глаза, давая молчаливое согласие.

У Джека снесло голову. Он до красных вспышек перед глазами, до пересохшего рта хотел стащить с Фрэнка штаны, наскоро сплюнуть на пальцы и по одной слюне въехать в узкую, никем еще не траханную задницу. Натянуть сразу и трахать, пока член не опадет.

Но остатки здравого смысла твердили, что с Фрэнком так нельзя. Он большой, ласковый, как щенок лабрадора. Его нужно любить, а не тупо трахать. Ему хочется доставить удовольствие.

Кажется, Фрэнк понимал, какая буря творится в душе у Джека. Он отдавался ему с таким жаром и так искренне, будто уже смирился с потерей, а ему внезапно вернули самое дорогое. Джек так и не понял, как не кончил только от вида голого Фрэнка, доверчиво раздвинувшего ноги. И как выдержал его стоны и просьбы вставить уже, пока как следует растянул.

Внутри Фрэнк был горячим и тесным. Оглушенный ощущениями и эмоциями, он почти не слушал Джека и больше мешал, чем помогал. Но отзывался на ласки и горел вместе Джеком на ярком, как солнце, огне страсти.

— Прости... — прохрипел Джек, вбиваясь в него быстро и жестко. У Фрэнка стоял, сам он, раскрасневшийся, метался под ним, стонал, выкрикивал ругательства. Но до оргазма ему было еще далеко, а Джека срывало. Стиснув в его объятиях, Джек кончил. Потом, едва схлынули жаркие сладкие волны, просунул руку между их животами и начал быстро, жестко дрочить Фрэнку.

Когда отступило безумие, они еще долго лежали, обнявшись. Перебрасывались ничего не значащими фразами, лениво целовались. Джек знал, о чем думает Фрэнк: тот знал, что ему еще не раз придется волноваться за Джека и надеяться, что и на этот раз повезет. Пока Тому и его правлению будет кто-то угрожать, Джек будет браться за оружие. Возможно, больше не будет вот таких автономок, но зарекаться глупо. Он прежде всего солдат, а только потом принц.

Но пока его будут ждать, он, даже полумертвый, будет возвращаться домой. И на часы или дни становиться просто Джеком. До новой угрозы.

Если Бог, так любимый Сайласом, есть, то он присмотрит за Гильбоа и отпустит Джеку время, чтобы просто быть, а не служить.


End file.
